


We walk together (and play volleyball!)

by galliechan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Aoba Jousai!Kageyama, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Don't anger Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kazuyo-san is the greatest, M/M, Minor canonical character death, Oikage Week, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, POV Oikawa Tooru, Self Confidence Issues, they are protective of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliechan/pseuds/galliechan
Summary: Tobio, his bondmate, the other half to his half-human was: Awkward, unable to comprehend emotional situations, the most sentinel sentinel Tooru has ever met and logical beyond reason. He was also a kind-hearted volleyball idiot that appreciated hard-work more than talent and whose gratitude was warm, warm, warm.All in all, he wasn't a bad choice to walk his life together. Tooru might even be lucky have him as his bondmate. Maybe. Probably.Okay, okay. Tobio was wonderful. Tooru adored him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 133
Kudos: 371





	1. The Odd Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! And hi everyone in Haikyuu fandom!
> 
> After months of obsessing over this pairing - where did it come from? - I've finally decided on a story to write. Like my other week event stories, this one will be 7 chapters. It is the longest event-story I've written yet as I had originally planned this one for a long-chaptered-story and then decided not to write it, and then decided to write - and so on. 
> 
> Today's prompt is: Anything goes! (Can you find it in the chapter?)
> 
> Hope you like the story! Good reading :)

We walk together (and play volleyball!)

A Haikyuu fanfiction  
by Galliechan  
© Copyright 2020

Tooru was crying. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks - he was loud - he knew he wasn’t supposed to be - his mother was pulling from his shoulder, trying to get him out of the room -

But Tooru’s legs were frozen stiff. He was scared. 

He - he didn’t want to be bonded. They were scary and cold and - and -

Tooru gave another loud wail. His mother’s pull hurt his shoulder. Someone shouted “get him out of here” and the sentinels in front of him covered their ears, their eyes still blank. 

Their first emotion-tell since they entered this room - it filled Tooru with satisfaction - although he shouldn’t have - they were so weird - so off -

Tooru didn’t want to bond. But he didn’t want to not bond too.

He didn’t want to stay a half-person his whole life. But these sentinels were scary! 

They were cold! Their hearts were freezing and their minds were too sharp. Tooru couldn’t get his hand back fast enough with the two he tried to bond.

They hurt! Tooru didn’t want to be with them! 

“Come on dear,” his mother said, her fingers tight on him - she was nearing the end of her patience - was Tooru too difficult, too different - his mother threw a glance to his guide instructor - Tooru did too, feeling guilty - he was projecting, right? - he shouldn’t - he mustn’t - “Let’s get you out of here.” 

Tooru sobbed but stood his ground, shaking his head. “They - for me -“ he gasped.

“Yes, these sentinels were chosen for your bonding compatibility,” his mother crouched in front of him and put her hand, now soft like usual, on his head. Tooru sniffed. “But you are hurting them, dear. We can try another time.”

“No!” 

Two sentinels fell down, as delicate as a wooden block. Tooru shook, gulping in breaths - his stomach hurt - he didn’t want to be here - a sentinel whimpered, another was numbing - their parents glared at him, angry and protective - The sentinels’ instructor threw him a sharp glare, making Tooru cower into his mother’s chest, and snapped: “He isn’t ready. Get him out!”

“He is ready,” his instructor said, soft and calm. 

Tooru watched, wide-eyed, as she clenched her fists and released them - she wasn’t calm herself but started radiating it - like smoke filling the room - so stiffing and fake - 

But the sentinels were calming down. Didn’t they understand it was a dummy-emotion? She  
wasn’t feeling it.

Was Tooru going to be like that - making others feel imaginary things he didn’t feel himself? He didn’t want that! 

“Calm down, little Tooru,” she said in a hushed tone. Tooru felt his muscles relax - he sat on his mother’s lap, detaching himself from her chest - he still didn’t want to be here but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad - he had to bond after all -

Tooru stiffened - this was a projection, this was a projection, they weren’t supposed to do it - 

His mother patted his head, her hand heavy. She was agitated, worried, and not happy - why was Tooru so difficult - so high-scaled - he didn’t want to be this way - Tooru tried to soak up in the care behind her touch and ignore the rest of her emotions.

She wasn’t projecting, but Tooru could sense her emotions.

Like he could feel that the sentinels were afraid of him, didn’t want to get close to him and one of them was too numb - like he learned -

He pointed at the sentinel. “You are going into a zone,” he said. Their instructor leaped towards the kid and carried him out of the room - the rest glared at Tooru, who shrank back -

“It was your doing, little Tooru,” his instructor said. He knew, he knew - why has she said it - her fake calmness stank - all the parents were angry, they didn’t want him - the sentinel kids didn’t react -

They were so weird! And scary. 

Tooru didn’t want to be with one. He didn’t want to bond.

He wanted to be more than a getting-out-of-zone ticket for a sentinel. While being a full human.

He pressed his face to his mother’s chest. “Mom,” he moaned, a cry and plea. She was resigned -

And then disappointed. Tooru froze - “Maybe we should postpone,” she said to his instructor. 

“No.” She shook her head, “We can’t.”

She was upset and sad and - and impatient, tired - suddenly Tooru was hyper-focused on her emotions, the stiffing calm blanket of his instructor shoved to the background. Tooru was a half-human and this was the age he could live unbonded - but his mom - his family - he was the highest scaled guide in his family but it wasn’t a good thing - he tired them out, tried their patience - Tooru was too much - not good, not good - 

Still in his mother’s arms, he turned his head to face the remaining sentinels; Cold, expressionless faces and blank eyes - straight, neutral postures - weak, weak emotions, unaffected by everything - by Tooru and his emotions - they were so off and foreign and - and -

They were also half-humans. 

The stronger half on the pair, he added with resentment. Faster, more powerful and sharp - talented at everything with high senses, great reflexes and a mind that didn’t bother with emotions -

So much so that strong emotions put them into zones. And the guide got them out so they can be even greater while the guide-

“You are thinking too loud,” an emotionless voice said, breaking Tooru’s train of thought. He didn’t react when the glares of the parents turned to him - the weirdo - instead he scowled at them, confused. 

It was the smallest kid, the one who watched all of them behind his sister with too-sharp eyes. “Pro - projuce -“

“Project,” his sister murmured. 

“Yeah, that,” he said.

Tooru pointed at his instructor. “She is projecting.” How old was this kid? “It is about emotions.”

The boy’s expression didn’t change but Tooru felt his frustration at being unable to explain himself. At least this sentinel actually felt things. 

“She is calm. Yours is - umm - bitter.”

Tooru quickly look at his instructor - he thought he wasn’t projecti-

She was staring at the kid, a weird glint in her eyes - accomplishment and glee and impatience - but she was still projecting calmness - Tooru really didn’t want to be like her - 

“You are supposed to be warm,” the small sentinel continued. 

“Just because I am a guide doesn’t mean I have to feel warm and fuzzy all the time!”

“Tooru,” his mother murmured when the sentinels jerked - 

Except one. 

Ignoring another fake calmness blanket his teacher threw over the room, he glared at the small kid. He looked back with empty sentinel eyes. 

“That’s what our instructor said,” he said, totally unaffected by Tooru’s emotions - and the projection - the rest were affected - 

“You are freezing! Why would I have to be warm?”

“Because you are a guide?”

“And you are supposed to be nice cool but you are not! Your cold is painful!”

“Tooru.”

“How do you know? Did you touch all of us?”

“I touched enough! All of them hurt!”

“Bonds can be painful in the beginning.”

“My chest hurt from your cold! And your minds are like needles! It hurt too much!”

The irritating sentinel kid scowled at him. Then his sister slid down - with astonishing reflexes, he caught her, throwing a glare at Tooru’s instructor -

With a startle, Tooru noticed the heaviness in the air - stinky and ugly, scratching his throat with its aftertaste of forcefulness. His mother’s hand was a limp weight on his shoulder while the other sentinels and their parents were nodding off in the stiffing calmness. 

“Yeah, it isn’t supposed to hurt that much,” the kid mumbled. Tooru’s head jerked to him: The sentinel’s eyes were as blank and sharp as ever. Confused and frustrated, he pushed himself deeper into his sister’s arms, throwing another glare to the instructor.

As if his guide sister could protect him from the heavy projection. Of course, her presence might help - if she didn’t look close to unconsciousness - but she was around lower C or higher D grades. 

Tooru suspected the kid was an A-scale. He was the youngest sentinel here, right? So that meant he was so powerful that he couldn’t stay half-person even as long as Tooru. 

Expecting a wave of resentment at the obvious superiority of the sentinel kid, Tooru surprised himself with his spark of protectiveness and pity. 

This small sentinel, who was so strong with senses times sensitive than Tooru’s, was useless against some heavy projected emotion. 

They were half-people after all. 

Tooru left his mother’s limp hug and walked over to the sentinel. His instructor was smug and satisfied - her calmness layer never wavering for one second - while the sentinels’ instructor directed his bleary focus on them. The sentinel kid watched his approach with rapt attention. On closer look, he was even younger than Tooru thought.

“How old are you?” he asked before he could help himself. 

“Four,” he mumbled around another scowl. 

Definitely A-scale. Tooru sat in front of him and gave him an expectant look. Hesitant, he lowered himself too, one hand still clenched on his sister’s shirt. His eyes were too sharp - it reminded Tooru how much more he must be seeing. 

He was an A-scale! He must be hearing Tooru’s heartbeat or something!

The other sentinels were lower-scaled - closer to Tooru’s scale, maybe even lower - he should be choosing them - not the most difficult one!

If his mother was coherent, she would be full of disapproving and disappointed emotions! Tooru was difficult enough and bonding with this sentinel would raise his scale - an A-scale! - Tooru didn’t even like sentinels and this one was the most sentinel sentinel he could find! Was he even capable of complex emotions?

Why was Tooru here, sitting in front of this kid, giving him a chance at bonding with him? Because he was more likely to get into zones? Tooru wanted to be useful but not like that -

“Ummm - I will try to think warmer?”

He put his hands to his waist. “What is that even? You expect me to say that I will try to feel cooler? That is not an action!”

“Maybe you can feel - less hot?”

“You are so weird!”

Another bout of frustration - was it all he could feel? - Tooru crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Like - like this calm but - not like this calm,” the kid grumbled. 

And - surprising even himself, Tooru understood. 

“I don’t like this calm either,” he murmured. The kid gave a sharp nod, a bright feeling filling him at Tooru’s comprehension. 

It was so contrasting with his empty expression!

And Tooru wasn’t feeling calm! But - but softer emotions. His instructors taught them. Like - like -

Kindness. Support. 

A feeling of camaraderie at how repulsive this forced calmness was. 

His hand shaking, Tooru extended it until it touched the kid’s fist, on his knee.

He snatched his hand back. “You are freezing!” The kid frowned even harder. “You are no better!”

“No - yes - wait -“ he held onto Tooru’s sleeve. “I am trying -“

“It is not enough!”

“I can’t - soft thoughts - umm -“

“What is a soft thought anyway?”

“Ummm - like - your eyes are warm - or that I like your shirt - or - Ummm -“

“You are really bad at this.”

Another frown. Was it the only thing this kid was capable of? But beyond it was emotions: Frustration at himself and excitement - also gratitude that Tooru was still sitting in front of him and determination to ignore his teacher’s projection -

When would it end anyway? People were beyond calm, they were sleepy now - except the sentinel kid, Tooru, and his instructor, who was filled with cold curiosity. 

Like they were an exhibit. Tooru suddenly resented his guide instructor more than the ridiculously powerful sentinel kid in front of him. 

“Umm - I think I got it. Can we try again?”

Tooru didn’t try a second time with any of the others before. 

None of them withstood his instructor’s endless projection though. 

With a shrug, he extended his hand again. 

And froze. Clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. 

But didn’t take his hand back. It was - painful - so off, weird and foreign - nauseating and disturbing - but he could stand it. His eyes watered.

The kid’s hand trembled under his - was his whole body shaking - and he was sniffing - but the pain was lessening - so was the cold. Tooru opened his eyes; the kid had clenched his shut in concentration - he was doing something and it helped. 

Still shivering and his head throbbing like he ate an ice-cream too fast, Tooru touched the kid’s cheek with his other hand.

He was cold! And his cheek was wet. He opened one blue eye.

His question of ‘now what?’ echoed in Tooru’s head. 

He shrieked, snatching his hands back and giving a full-body shudder - that felt so weird! Like - like it was a thought - but it wasn’t his! - What was it doing in his mind - so foreign and slimy and - and loud, cold but a whisper at the same time!

Then he felt the disturbed emotion coming off the kid.

“What are you cringing for!”

Which made the kid cringe visibly. So satisfying.

“You feel too much.”

“I felt your thought! It was - ugh!”

The kid shrugged, which was too annoying for Tooru to pass up so he huffed. 

“We will get used to it,” the kid said, and then his eyes slid to his stirring sister. He held her shirt again. 

“I guess,” Tooru mumbled. They had to see each other very much now. 

His teacher felt smug. The other sentinels and their parents were confused, some even disappointed. His mother was slowly but surely filling with joy - wait until she heard his bondmate’s scale. In a few moments, she would come and hug him. 

Tooru hoped she would try to hug the sentinel kid too - giving him the shock of his life - 

“Oh,” his new bondmate - that sounded so weird! - said and extended his hand. Tooru gave it a suspicious look. “I am Kageyama Tobio. I am four and I like volleyball!” Oh - OH! - then the sentinel’s lips curled into the tiniest smile - so small but a smile! - “I am also your bondmate!”

Suddenly, being this kid’s lifetime bondmate didn’t sound so bad. “I like volleyball too!” Tooru shouted. “I am Tooru!”

-

Tooru drank his glass of water as slow as possible so he could stay longer at the kitchen with its heavenly smell. His brother nudged him as he carried another dish to the living room and complained, “why is Tooru not working?”

“I am drinking water!”

“Tooru,” his mother said, taking her eyes from decorating the dishes to give him a once over. She hummed, approving his choice of clothes. “Are you ready for your visitor? You’ll be on your best behavior.”

“He is four, mom,” he whined. “He isn’t going to complain.”

“He is your bondmate,” she snapped. “A very important person in your life. You have to make a good first impression.”

“We already met yesterday,” he grumbled.

“Not with his parents,” she said, turning back to her preparations. 

When she learned of his bondmate’s scale, instead of the disapproval he expected, his mother was filled with a fervent determination. Grudgingly taking a page from his new mate, Tooru didn’t find it logical. 

His sister winked at him behind his mother, preparing the salad. Tooru grinned at her.

“How many dishes did you prepare, mom?” His brother complained. “I don’t remember as many at my bondmate’s first visit.”

“The first one, or the second one?” His father called from the living room. His brother flushed and his sister barked out a laugh. Tooru felt his father’s resulting amusement. “You know how permanent Tooru’s bond is.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, taking another dish from the kitchen table.

However, Tooru’s attention was on the dawning horror from his mother. She gasped, startling his sister and brother.

“Mom?“ 

“He is A-scale,” she whispered. Her panic spread to the whole kitchen - and then to the house - his father stood up from his place - his sister and brother absorbed her emotions before starting to spread it themselves - horror, dread, and panic - 

“Dad -“ Tooru choked, stumbling out of the kitchen. 

“Everybody, calm down,” he called, his arms raised - father was always cool - not freezing cold like Tobio but a nice lukewarm coolness - never enough to calm down the flames of mother’s emotions - 

“He is A-scale!” His mother shouted. Tooru pressed himself to the wall - feeling small and small - pressed down - weighted by her panic - “I didn’t use sentinel ingredients!”

“Surely we have time,” his father said, already a spark of trepidation in him. 

“Half an hour! I can at least prepare rice!”

“I will buy it,” his brother shouted, running to the front door. “Is there a brand?”

“Anything goes!”

“And we will air the house,” his father said, putting his hand to his mother’s shoulder. She sagged, relief dominating her panic for a moment. 

Tooru watched them from his place next to the doorframe. Was he supposed to project calmness? Like his instructor did yesterday - could he do it, even when he wasn’t feeling it? Was it his job, as the highest scaled guide of the family?

Did he create more problems for his family? He did, didn’t he - his shoulders slumped - an A-scale sentinel, what was Tooru thinking when he bonded with him? That was one step away from institutional - how could Tooru even balance him? - could he be a proper bondmate to him -

He startled when his sister touched his shoulder. “Calm down,” she said. Tooru filled with dread - “You are not projecting, but your thoughts are obvious.” She smirked, “And to think you bonded with a sentinel that could practically read your mind.”

Tooru grumbled. She patted his head.

“Don’t worry, kid. Your scale might not be as ridiculous as his but you are a very strong guide. A bond wouldn’t happen if you weren’t compatible.”

“He is A-scale!”

“And very rare.” She smirked. “Your sentinel is a very rare specimen, Tooru!”

“That sounds so weird!”

“Not as weird as him, I bet.”

“He is weird,” Tooru nodded, earning a laugh from his sister. “But he likes volleyball!”

-

That fact didn’t help at a family dinner. Tooru sat next to his bondmate at the center of their dining table, his father and the sentinel’s grandfather at the two heads. 

Tobio, Tooru reminded himself, his bondmate Tobio, ate his bowl of rice oblivious to the tension in the air. Tooru looked at his plate full of different food - they didn’t look as yummy as they did an hour ago - his mother was burning in shame - their whole house was - Tobio’s grandfather and sister were guides, who kept on throwing him concerned glances - him and Tooru both - didn’t Tobio feel any of that?

“I have to get used to cooking for our new family member,” his mother said, her smile trembling with the remains of her previous panic. She was still projecting - why wasn’t Tobio reacting, Tooru knew he could feel it - as immune as his scale made him - his mother voiced her regret again and again since they arrived. 

“It happens, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama-san said. He was kind and his smile was bright - he even softly projected calmness - Tooru liked him already. “The food is delicious. We should have warned you about what Tobio could eat.”

His mother shook her head. “I should have thought of it.”

Tooru glanced at his family: On top of his mother’s shame and disappointment, his siblings radiated guilt as if not reminding was their fault - was it? 

The Oikawa family consisted of guides in the low-C and high-D scales - with appropriate sentinels - like his father, who was silently eating his selection of vegetables. He had always been the calm center of the storm - but now Tobio next to him, there was no comparison - like there was no comparison between Tooru and his siblings, his parents, grandparents.

Tooru was the first high-scaled guide of his family for generations - no one wanted high-scaled guides - they were dangerous and frightening - except high-scaled guide meant high-scaled sentinel, which was so rare and precious - his mother wanted to impress, was determined - now her shame was nauseous - her disappointment familiar - why wasn’t Tooru normal like his siblings -

And his stupid sentinel kept on eating his rice! Tooru wanted to project something - maybe even calmness like his instructor did - then would he react? - he was supposed to be on his best behaviors tonight, be the best guide - present the best first impression to his bondmate and his family - 

Tooru startled at his mother’s loud, forced laughter. He lowered his chopsticks, holding his stomach - her projections hurt his stomach - “Dear Tobio, I can’t have this as our official first dinner. Let me invite you again.”

Tobio finally - finally! - put his bowl down. But instead of his mother, he looked at Tooru and then to his stomach. Tooru felt his confusion and worry.

“Your stomach hurts?”

“No!” He lowered his hand and glared to his bondmate. “I am fine.”

He shook his head, damned mind-reader - how much did he hear -

“I am!”

His bondmate’s bewilderment, faint over the nauseating mixture of emotions over the table, drifted over to him. Tooru gritted his teeth, trying to push down his flush - everybody was looking at him, even his mother - why did he attract attention - why did Tobio react -

“Tobio,” his grandfather called. Tooru noted he was still calm - even patient and amused - while holding Tobio’s sister’s hand, who looked pale. “Your bondmate’s family is worried because you can’t eat all the food they prepared.”

“Ummmm...yes?”

“Tobio-kun, let me invite you again so you can taste my food.”

“Ummmm -“ His bondmate looked at his grandfather and then at Tooru’s mother’s pleading look. And then to Tooru. 

As if - Tooru blinked - as if he could help him understand this conversation. 

He didn’t understand. Tooru’s eyes widened. He didn’t understand why his family was shamed, why his grandfather kept on apprising his mother since they came, and why Tooru wasn’t feeling fine. 

How emotionally dumb was he? Tooru was supposed to explain all the emotional nuances in conversations for him? 

“I can eat the rice,” Tobio said, halting, to his mother.

“Oh, I know, dearie. But there are lots more food for us and you can’t eat them because I forgot. I am sorry, Tobio-kun.”

With widened eyes, Tobio threw a helpless look to his grandfather and then to his sister when no help came. And then, to Tooru, who stared at his plate and ignored his bondmate’s call for support, earning a small nod from his grandfather. 

A slight panic rising in him, he turned back to his mother. “Ummm - sorry isn’t necessary. Rice fills me up.”

“But you could have more options than rice. More delicious options.”

“But I can’t eat them.”

“Yes, I am sorry for that.”

Tooru glanced at his bondmate. He radiated how uncomfortable he was - from the conversation and his mother’s apologies.

“I can’t eat them.”

His mother sighed. “I will prepare them with sentinel ingredients next time.” She looked at his grandfather. “So let me invite you again.”

He gave a kind smile. “It isn’t necessary, Oikawa-san. Let Tobio explain himself better.” At his grandson’s scowl, he added, “you are making her sad, Tobio. She doesn’t understand your situation.”

“I can eat rice! Thank you!”

“But you can only eat the rice, Tobio-kun -“

Tooru listened to his mother’s explanation with half an ear, frowning at Tobio. A-scale sentinel, their taste sense is ridiculously strong so they can only eat the highest-grade sentinel food - a bland, scentless thing - but -

“Because I can only eat the rice,” Tobio said. No understanding shone in his mother’s eyes and Tooru nearly winced at his bondmate’s sadness, helplessness and frustration at his inability to explain himself - at least his family was calming down - Tooru felt like he could think -

“Even when the food is prepared with sentinel ingredients?”

“Yes!” His bondmate shouted, his sudden gratitude towards Tooru warm and unexpected. “I can only eat rice!”

“Nothing else?” Tooru asked.

“Only rice! - Ummm - I will be able to eat tofu and drink milk next year!”

“Oh!” His mother exclaimed. “Ah!“

“What she meant to say is that we didn’t know that,” his father inserted. 

“We should have warned; it is our fault,” Kageyama-san said. “I am sorry.”

“No! No!”

Tooru ignored the apology exchange, reveling in the relief coming from his family. And gratitude from his bondmate - so, so much gratitude - it was warm, Tooru’s muscles relaxed -

Then, the tiniest bit of satisfaction from Kageyama-san. Suddenly remembering that he was trying to make Tobio explain himself, Tooru threw him a shy glance - and received a wink back.

Tooru really liked Kageyama-san. 

“You are an idiot,” Miwa-san said, hitting the back of Tobio’s head. She must be feeling better. “I don't know how you survive.”

Tooru was going to like Miwa-san too. 

He…still had his doubts about Tobio.

“Guides help me. They are great,” he said. Then he looked at Tooru, his sharp eyes blank but bright. “Tooru is the greatest!”

Uh-?

“Appreciate your guide,” She nodded. “You're going the right way, little brother!”

Leaning away from his sister’s poke, his bondmate took his bowl and raised it towards his mother with both hands. “This rice is filling and tastes fine. I can eat it. Can I have a second bowl?”

His mother’s joy and satisfaction were like music to Tooru’s ears.

“Of course, dear!”

“You are weird,” Tooru murmured to him. Tobio gave him a confused look, totally unaware of his effect on his mother’s mood.

Tooru was going to be his emotional guide for the rest of his life, right? He couldn’t even resent him for it - with how dumb he was!

-

“Iwa-chan! I’ve missed you!” Tooru leaped towards his best friend as soon as he appeared at the living room doorway. His mother tutted but she was amused as she checked that they didn’t hit their heads before heading to the kitchen. 

“We see each other every day at school,” Iwa-chan grumbled beneath him.

“But not at the weekends,” he whined.

Iwa-chan pushed Tooru off to lean up on his elbows. Tooru sat on his friend’s legs, pouting. “You are bonded now, idiot. You have to spend time with your mate.”

“I know, I know,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Iwa-chan tentatively touched his arm. “Is it that bad?”

Tooru didn’t lie to Iwa-chan; it was a rule. So, although he wanted to continue pouting, he stood up with a sigh and extended his hand to his friend.

Iwa-chan’s hand was warm.

Tobio’s was still cold. His mind was colder. 

His feeling of gratitude towards Tooru was warm though. Tooru, kind of, liked it.

“It is fine,” he said. It was more than fine when Kageyama-san took them to his practices - Tobio’s grandfather was a volleyball coach - how cool was that! - “But I miss Iwa-chan; I wish you bonded too.”

He shrugged and grinned. “I don’t need to.”

Tooru grumbled. 

“He is going to come today, right?” Iwa-chan rocked on his heels in excitement. Tooru gave his friend a weird look. “It is my first time meeting an A-scale.”

“It’s not that great,” he mumbled. 

“Come on! Do you know how rare it is? I wonder how sensitive his senses are - do we have to watch the tv in low volume? Can he eat with us? I didn’t use deodorant - heard the smell made them uncomfortable but should I have - will we talk in hushed voices?”

“No! He is normal. He is odd but okay.” Tooru put his hands to his waist. “You weren’t as excited when you met me.”

“You aren’t A-scale.”

“I will be. Probably. My bondmate is A-scale, after all.”

“Yeah,” Iwa-chan said, his look betraying how normal he thought Tooru was. He was even surprised, Tooru noted, disgruntled. “You will be an A-scale guide,” his friend said, faint. “That is dangerous.”

“I am not dangerous!” Tooru snapped. 

“But A-scale guides are.”

“I am B+! It isn’t that different.”

Iwa-chan frowned. “But you can hide it. You won’t if you are A-scale.”

He crossed his arms and huffed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You will?” He blinked, orienting himself - Tooru wondered if he should be offended - then decided not to: This was Iwa-chan. “You can?”

“Of course I can! And I will!” He raised his arms in cheer. “You are the only person who knows my scale, Iwa-chan!”

“Except for your bondmate and your families,” his friend added, in a fit on sentinel detailism. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tooru waved a dismissive hand. Of course, they would know - they were family. Iwa-chan was practically family too.

Sometimes Tooru wished he had a higher scale -

He shook his head. His bondmate was Tobio. End of story. Tooru couldn’t change this fact unless he wanted to be hospitalized.

And he should stop thinking this - they were going to come in a few minutes -

As if summoned by his thoughts - could he do that? - the bell ringed. Iwa-chan straightened, his excitement putting a smile even to Tooru’s lips, albeit a strained one. His palms sweated and his heartbeat quickened - he stiffened for the upcoming bitter coldness - both physical and mental - it was fine, it was fine - Tooru met his bondmate every two days and nothing bad happened - yet - no, no! Not yet! - it was fine! Tobio was his bondmate!

His mother rushed to the door and welcomed their visitors; Kageyama-san's cheerful voice reached them. Ignoring them altogether or giving them a nod - Tooru doubted it - Tobio made a beeline to the living room - and stopped at the doorway, his sharp eyes focused on Iwa-chan.

Not bothering to wait for the sentinels, Tooru pointed to his friend, “Iwa-chan, my best friend. Tobio, bondmate.”

Tobio bowed. “Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan-san.”

Iwa-chan spluttered, flushing; Tooru laughed at him - this meeting was bound to be so much better - Iwa-chan was here - Iwa-chan was great!

In the meantime, Tobio stared at them with his eerie blank eyes, confused at their reactions. 

-

Iwa-chan threw him a helpless glance. Tooru shrugged and grinned - he wanted this - see how great the A-scale sentinel wasn’t -

“Ummm -“ he said, trying to find another conversation topic - which Tobio would shoot down with his one-word replies.

His bondmate stared at the muted TV screen in his single-minded focus, unaware of Iwa-chan’s increasing - and funny! - desperation. He was excited, though. Tobio loved volleyball.

None of it showed in his expression. He was bonded to one for two months but sentinels were still off-putting. 

“Umm -“ Iwa-chan tried again. Tooru snorted. Tobio looked at him, and then to his friend. 

“Why do you want to talk?” he asked.

Iwa-chan gaped. His look to Tooru was pleading - “I want to get to know you?”

“Because I am your best friend’s bondmate?”

“Umm - yes?”

“Okay,” Tobio said and turned to face Iwa-chan. Tooru watched him in curiosity. “I am Tobio. My bondmate is Tooru. I love volleyball.”

The ensuing silence was awkward - like all his meetings with Tobio - Tooru bit his lip to stifle his laughter - he didn’t need to be a sentinel to read Iwa-chan’s mind -

“Okay?” his friend drawled. “That’s all?”

Tobio gave a single nod. “These are the important facts.”

And - and - Tooru’s heart melted - a very very tiny piece of it - their bond was of equal value to Tobio’s volleyball love? - and his identity? - yeah, well, of course, it was - a permanent bond and all - but - aww - really? -

Still staring at his freaked-out best friend, Tobio pointed to the TV. “The game will start in ten minutes, will you watch it with us?” 

Iwa-chan nodded.

“Okay.”

That was it. 

The issue closed, Tobio glanced to the screen - the commentators still talked at the corner of the court - and then turned to Tooru. His heart jumped, leaving aside Tobio’s fast acceptance of Iwa-chan behind. 

He gulped, his stomach tightening - he hated the first contact - Tobio was always colder than he remembered - he tensed and leaned back - even his blue eyes seemed cold -

He clenched his eyes shut when Tobio’s fingertip touched his hand, tightening his shoulders, bracing himself - a shiver passed through him -

Huh? He opened one eye. “You are warmer today.”

Encouraged, Tobio held his hand. His hand was cold - as if he forgot to wear gloves in winter - but his mind was…sparkly. Like fireworks over a frozen lake. Tooru opened his other eye and stared at Tobio. 

“I am excited about the game,” his bondmate said, with one of his barely-there smiles. 

Tooru continued staring, feeling comfortable with keeping the contact for the first time. Some excitement was all needed to soften Tobio’s coldness? And what about Tooru - was he also less hot for Tobio? - he didn’t see his reaction -

Tobio poked him. “Is Tooru not excited about the game?”

“I am excited!” He leaned away from another poke, pushing his hand away - their other hands were still together, their longest contact ever - and Tooru wasn’t uncomfortable enough to release it yet - so it was possible - “Argentine is strong. And Iwa-chan is watching with us, although his parents bought him a ticket.”

Tobio looked fixedly at his best friend, his blank eyes wide - Iwa-chan scratched the back of his neck, an awkward grimace on his face. “I gave the ticket -“

“You can go to a stadium?”

His friend perked up and grinned. “Benefits of a low scale,” he said, pointing to his chest with his thumb.

“Cool!”

“Isn’t it?” Tooru whined. Tobio nodded, admiration for Iwa-chan rising in him - and yeah, yeah - that was an appropriate emotion for Iwa-chan - his bondmate and best friend - Tooru felt something settle in his chest - they were important -

Then Tobio’s new-found respect for Iwa-chan transformed into gratitude and admiration for Tooru.

Tooru basked in it. 

Only after his bondmate’s focus turned to the TV did he settle deeper into the couch, without releasing their hands. His shoulder touched Tobio’s - it was fine - Tooru couldn’t believe but it was -

The whistle blew and Tooru forgot about the rest. 

-

‘He is so cool!’ The mental exclamation rang in his mind as the Argentine setter did play after play for their ace. 

Tooru glanced at Tobio, startled. It didn’t feel as slick and foreign as usual - because they were still touching? -

‘He is!’ Tooru grinned. ‘I want to be a setter.’

Tobio looked at Tooru - his usual expressionless face was bright. ‘Me too!’

They nodded at each other and focused back on the TV. 

“Volleyball freaks,” Iwa-chan murmured next to them.


	2. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo - since I got some questions about it, here is a summary of what Sentinel/Guide AU is and how I interpreted it in this story. 
> 
> So, for all interested, Sentinel/Guide AU is: This is a concept that started in the 90’s Sentinel TV show and grew from there - no, I didn’t watch the show either. In a way similar to Omegaverse or Soulmate AU, there are certain facts and the author interprets the rest to their liking. In Sentinel/Guide AU’s: Sentinels have superior senses. Their five senses are so sensitive that they get into zones - where they focus on one sense and lose track of the remaining reality - and the guides help them get out of it. These two usually bond to help out each other and the society leans to one side etc. Also guides project emotions. Sometimes these two sides are hidden from society, that’s where the “Sentinels are Guides are Known” comes from. You can also check out the below links. There you’ll see spirit world, mystical calling like soul bonds and so on. I didn’t include them in this story. 
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel\\_AU  
> https://infiniteeight8.tumblr.com/post/68075231337/misspaperlilies-said-what-is-this-sentinelguide  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinels\\_and\\_Guides\\_are\\_Known
> 
> As for the AU in this story: Sentinels’ senses are still superior but the most important distinguishing factor between sentinels and guides (and the rest of the people) are that sentinels lean towards logic while guides lean towards emotions. So on top of their physical superiority, sentinels are also very logical people - genetical adaptation because high senses and high emotions sound like a madness formula - so they get to be very successful while society is afraid of guides - because invisible powers! They can play with emotions! All sentinels worth their title knows how precious and great guides are but they aren’t even a minority so - society is prejudiced. 
> 
> The higher the scale, the stronger a sentinel/guide is. Which means even higher-senses-reflexes, sharper-logic and stronger-emphaty (emotionally-dumb and emotional-illogical-choices). It doesn’t create much of a problem in C or D scales - they are mostly like normal humans - but it begins to affect above B-scales - that’s why they go to special education centers to learn about their powers. A-scales are as rare as it could be - it is the highest scale they can live in society; A+ lives in special institutes, isolated from society. 
> 
> You saw the bonding in the last chapter - it is a conscious choice, there is nothing sexual about it. They form a bond to balance each other and they need to do it at earlier ages the higher their scales - thus Tooru’s half-humans argument. The mental/emotional link is the result of Tooru and Tobio’s high-scales. Also, higher the scale of both parties, more permanent that bond is. In Tobio and Tooru’s case, if they want to break the bond, they would be hospitalized for quite a long time and need to find a mate as soon as possible - it just isn’t feasible. 
> 
> Lastly, both parties have zones in this AU. Sentinel zones are widely-known and while their senses can trigger it, high emotions also does - as they are too logical and can’t stomach too much emotion as once. Both can also project - you saw Tooru’s instructor’s emotional projection at the last chapter.
> 
> This should be all. There are world building in all the chapters but these info should be enough to understand the concept. Feel free to ask if you have questions.
> 
> Also, today's prompt was "different ending to the manga." I could only use the "different ending" part as in no part of this chapter does the characters talk about a manga :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

More than starting junior high, the fact that he was able to watch a game in the stadium showed how much Tooru has grown up. Well - it was a small game between two elementary schools, with only close friends and family members in the audience - making it as calm as a volleyball game could get - most of the audience didn’t even understand what was going on, let alone have enough enthusiasm about the game to cheer.

Except for Kazuyo-san, who waved a flag with a bird on it, shouting “Go, go Little Falcons” when they earned a point. And every time it was Tobio’s turn to serve. His little twitch and embarrassment-reluctance-happiness never failed to amuse Tooru.

Tobio’s serves were too accurate and powerful for an elementary schooler. He grew at an astonishing rate. Tooru had expected it and yet seeing with his own eyes was quite different. He was a wave of talent that threatened to sweep Tooru off his feet.

He wasn’t going to allow it. Tooru refused to bow down to sentinel superiority. 

That level of precision might not be possible for him though.

Tooru munched on his milk bread sandwich - the most delicious food ever (don't let his mother hear) that Kazuyo-san prepared for him, even baking the bread himself! - He kept himself afloat and separate from the audience and the players’ emotions - flow and float, don’t let them encompass you - don’t let them drown you - and eyes on the anchor - always - his focus and awareness on his anchor, his calm eye of the storm -

As he was with any activity related to volleyball, Tobio was excited and having fun while demonstrating his scary concentration and fast reflexes. 

It clearly showed that he was different from others. 

Kazuyo-san cheered when his team scored another point. Tooru was watching him, his elbows on the bar in front of him, when Tobio glanced at the scores and his emotions changed. 

His excitement and joy diminished. 

“Kazuyo-san?”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes on his grandson. Tobio took his position on the left front, jumped for the ball with the beginnings of his graceful setter form, and threw it to the hitter’s exact position.

Tooru narrowed his eyes. The ball had flown faster the last set - Tobio had also been quicker to take his next position - he eyed the ball and his teammates longer before jumping - also didn’t check his opponents out as much - small, small touches even his teammates would barely notice but - he slowed down the tempo.

“What is he feeling?” Kazuyo-san asked. 

“Hesitation,” he murmured. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. “He knows he is doing something wrong but can’t find the correct answer. He doesn’t want the game to end.”

Kazuyo-san burst out laughing. Tooru blinked at him. “Are you A-scale yet, Tooru-kun?”

“I - I didn’t check.”

He patted Tooru’s head. “Tobio is very lucky to have you as his guide,” he said with a smile. Tooru flushed. Then Kazuyo-san turned to the game with a rare, serious expression that spelled trouble for Tobio. “We need to have a chat with Tobio.”

At his next turn to serve, Tobio sent a guilty and anxious glance to their way, most likely sensing his grandfather’s chiding thoughts. Afterward, he sent the ball to the opposite team’s setter, disturbing their gameplay and earning his team another point. 

Tooru wasn’t going to lose to him. He would get stronger, practice harder so that even his A-scale of a bondmate would struggle against him. Tobio would never be able to go easy on him, in contrast, he would burn in excitement and determination when they played together.

Tooru couldn’t accept anything else.

“Kazuyo-san,” he said, turning to the man; his heart was set. “Please teach me how to be a better player.”

His bondmate’s grandfather - someone Tooru loved like blood family - glanced at his grandson on the court and then patted his shoulder. He understood. 

“Of course, Tooru-kun,” he said. 

-

Tobio’s chiding after the game was soft and short. He knew what he did was wrong and Kazuyo-san’s “keep playing and you will meet stronger opponents” speech cemented his motivation to always do his best. 

On the other hand, he was happier that Tooru was going to practice with them than his victory.

“Will you practice your jump serve too?” he asked, even his usual blank eyes shining. Tobio was always brighter after volleyball. 

“Yeah,” he replied, dreading what was coming. One - two -

“Can you teach it to me?”

“Ummm - well -“ Tooru averted his eyes from Tobio’s eager, sincere ones - how could he not support his sentinel when it was within his power - he only wanted to learn a volleyball technique, not like it was something huge - or life-changing -

But Tooru wanted it to be his signature move. He didn’t want to fall behind Tobio, even if it meant he had to stash his moves and hide them from his bondmate. Tobio was closing the distance faster than Tooru moved ahead.

“You won’t,” Tobio said.

“I - I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kazuyo-san put his hand to Tooru’s shoulder. “And don’t feel guilty. Tobio, do you understand why he doesn’t want to share his technique with you?”

His bondmate stared at him - not glare or scowl - he wasn’t feeling betrayed too - or disappointed - Tooru relaxed, taking a deep breath; Tobio wasn’t feeling anything negative. He was confused and felt his usual frustration at his inability to understand emotional situations. 

He was…kind, wasn’t he? Also dumb. 

“Why do you want to learn it?” Kazuyo-san asked. 

“Because it is cool and strong! I want to be a better player.”

“And Tooru-kun, who worked many hours on his technique, should just give it to you because it is cool?”

“Ummm - no? How will I learn anything if no one shares?”

“Not no one,” Kazuyo-san laughed. “I can teach you jump serve. But if Tooru-kun doesn’t want to, you shouldn’t insist on it.”

“Ah,” he breathed, full of gratitude for his grandfather. Feeling it, Kazuyo-san smiled at him. 

Tooru shifted and took his bondmate’s hand. He was used to receiving that gratitude himself - of course, Kazuyo-san deserved all of it and more -

“Why don’t you want to teach me?”

Tooru bit his lip, trying to sort out his thoughts: He wanted to be stronger, stand equal with Tobio, who would be the strongest in no time - Tooru wanted to stay on the same court with him and play without what he did today - but there was only so much he could do against an A-scale sentinel - Tooru lost from the beginning -

“This question makes you feel bad,” Tobio murmured. “You are thinking bad about yourself.” 

“No, it's just -“

Tobio halted. Their joint hands jerked Tooru back. They stared at each other, in the middle of the sidewalk, on their way to Kazuyo-san’s house. The man himself stopped a few steps ahead of them.

“Your thoughts are illogical,” Tobio said in all his sentinel glory. Tooru frowned, stiffening. “We are teammates, not rivals. If we play against each other, I would never degrade you. I won’t do that to anybody, I apologized.” He scowled, his blue eyes so blank and clear. Tooru hated this part but stood his ground; this was his bondmate, he had to get used to being dissected by the pure logic of an A-scale sentinel. 

“We are bondmates,” Tobio said. “We are equals. Your thoughts against it are illogical.”

This was it? - where was the pure logic -

With a nod to signal the end of his speech, Tobio resumed his walk, dragging Tooru after him. After a stumble, Tooru straightened himself.

Equals, huh? Tooru liked the sound of that.

‘Thank you,’ he thought to his bondmate. Tobio nodded, tightening his hold on their hands. 

Kazuyo-san chuckled behind them.

-

“Kazuyo-san,” Tooru called as he watched Tobio’s clumsy attempts at jump serve. “Can I defeat an A-scale sentinel?”

Kazuyo-san threw him a sharp glance, pausing in wiping his sweat. “Tooru-kun,” he said.

Recognizing the upcoming chiding and the faint disappointment in his voice, Tooru amended, “not Tobio!” 

The man resumed his walk to the backyard door, throwing his towel to the small table at the yard’s corner. He hummed and patted the steps with a smile. Tooru sat next to him and reached for his half-finished glass of water on the second step.

From afar, Tobio’s jump looked similar to his, Tooru noted with a mixture of pride and frustration. He was closing the gap so fast. On the other hand -

“We are going to be teammates with Tobio,” Tooru said, sipping from his glass. His bondmate’s determination was a part of his awareness - he always was - but he learned to push it to the background so that he could focus on other things even when they were close to each other. 

Kazuyo-san taught it to him. He taught Tooru so many things, from how to understand Tobio’s logical emotions and controlling his projections in an intense game to the best way to jump for his serves without pushing his knees and how to bake the best milk bread. 

Eventually, he accepted Tooru didn’t have any hope for the last one though…

For the others -

Gritting his teeth at the memory of _his_ stupid face, Tooru said, “there is another A-scale volleyball player in our prefecture. He is an outside hitter for Shiratorizawa.“ He looked at Kazuyo-san. “He defeated me four times already.”

“And you can’t go to the national stage unless you defeat him.”

Tooru nodded, playing with his water glass. Tobio’s ball rolled on the ground, the jump and serve parts of his jump serve not together yet. He ran after the ball, his concentration not wavering.

Ushiwaka’s eyes were like his: Blank but burning. Tooru hated them.

Kazuyo-san put his elbows on the upper step and leaned on them. “If he defeated you, what happened to the rest of your team?”

Tooru froze. “I - I mean - of course, he defeated our team - his team, I mean,” he scratched the back of his head, “this is a team sport, after all, Kazuyo-san!”

“Definitely!” He grinned. “This is a team sport, Tooru-kun. You aren’t defeating an A-scale sentinel yourself. Your rival team happened to have an A-scale sentinel among its six players - just like your team happened to have an A-scale guide among its six players.”

He winked. Tooru flushed, shuffling his feet. “Does it help?” he mumbled.

“Does a guide help in a team sport where emotional connections are as important as the technique?”

Tooru hunched his shoulders - his ears were burning - he wanted to cover his face -

Tobio threw him a questioning look. 

Tooru glanced at his grandfather and pouted.

Tobio nodded, returning to his practice. 

Kazuyo-san chuckled and patted Tooru’s head. “Just because your strengths are different doesn’t mean one of you are stronger than the other.” He looked at his grandson. “Shiratorizawa always collected the strongest players; they must be a formidable team.”

He was a Shiratorizawa graduate, right? Did he want Tobio to go to his school - it was doubtful, as he would follow Tooru - and Tooru wouldn’t go there even if he was invited - just its name irritated him - 

“They are,” Tooru grumbled.

“Then you need a formidable team yourself, don’t you think Tooru-kun?” He nodded to his grandson, “you’ll even have your A-scale sentinel. How will you use him, captain?”

Tooru strengthened. Captain. He was going to be the captain!

He giggled, his heart beating in joy - he couldn’t wait!

Kazuyo-san smiled broadly. “I am proud of you, Tooru-kun.”

-

Their Coach’s eyes shone as he watched Tobio’s one precise toss after another. His lips curved into a large smile, one of greed, astonishment, and hope. 

Tooru was sick of seeing that smile. He was sick of his teammates’ wonder at each of Tobio’s actions, at Tobio himself - but it was fading - Tobio wasn’t a perfect human after all - and he was too superior for people not to feel demotivated, jealous and low -

“Oikawa-kun,” Coach called without taking his eyes off Tobio. “Stop watching and practice tossing to the first years.”

‘You stop watching him!’ Tooru mentally shouted. Tobio’s arms jerked but his toss was still as precise as always. He threw Tooru a wide-eyed look across the court. 

Iwa-chan discreetly touched his hand; Tooru’s took a calming, deep breath. He gave his friend a grateful look.

“Kunimi-kun, Kindaichi-kun, Hashikami-kun,” he called. “Tobio, come -“

“Not Tobi - Kageyama-kun,” Coach interrupted. He dared to use Tobio’s name - as if they were familiar - that greedy man - “He can continue practicing with the third years.”

Tooru burned - his chest burned - he was the captain - he was the official setter - he didn’t want to argue against the Coach - he was training Tobio to play at the games - where Tooru should play, with his year mates - and Tooru to train the first years - The sentinel to the court and guide to the kindergarten -

“I want to practice with Tooru.” Tobio’s voice echoed in the suddenly silent gym. Tooru raised his head - Tobio, Tobio was worried and annoyed - “He is a brilliant setter, I have much to learn from him. He is also the official setter of this team and my bondmate so he can explain the nuances to these tosses,” he waved his hand to the third-years, “better than me doing it over and over again. It is more logical for me to practice with Tooru.”

Only Tooru could hear his grumpy ‘Practice with Tooru is more fun,’ - his heart softened - amongst all the jealousy and bitter awe in the court, Tobio seemed like the only volleyball enthusiast - his joy and excitement was Tooru’s north star - and his awe at Tooru captaincy and relationship with their teammates - Coach kept them separate nearly all the practices since Tobio joined their team. 

Then, without waiting for their Coach’s answer, he walked over to Tooru’s side. Tooru bit his grin - let him argue with an A-scale sentinel’s logic - let him try -

“If they are bonded, what is the captain’s scale?” Someone asked.

Tooru froze. As always, Iwa-chan came to his rescue: “That is not necessary -“

“If he can guide you, what is his scale, Kageyama-kun?”

Tobio blinked and stopped, staring at his teammate. There was a myth that high-scaled sentinels didn’t lie because it was illogical - and yet he had to hear Tooru’s mental shout -

“Enough to guide me,” he said, finality in his voice. “Are you frightened?” He looked at their teammate with his calm, sharp eyes. “It is the height of idiocy to be afraid of guides.”

Iwa-chan huffed, covering his mouth with his hand. Tobio walked over to Tooru, no emotional satisfaction whatsoever in him - the weirdo - Tooru wanted to hug him -

He nodded to his year mates, receiving hesitant smiles back. Then he turned to Tooru and said, “You can hug me.”

Tooru barked out a laugh. Iwa-chan lost his fight against his giggles. The other first-years chuckled.

For the first time in weeks, Tooru was surrounded by camaraderie instead of jealousy.

-

It wasn’t enough - it wasn’t enough - he wasn’t enough - he wasn’t enough - no, no - not yet - not enough - not yet - more and more and more - faster - stronger -

“Oi, idiot,” Iwa-chan’s gruff voice cut through his thoughts. His warm hand grabbed his wrist -

Tobio was cool. He was always cool - why was he cool - why couldn’t he be warmer - 

Why couldn’t he be Iwa-chan -

“Oi!”

Tooru looked into his friend’s eyes and took a shaky breath. His mind continued buzzing, his heart drumming in his ears but he smiled and said, “thank you, Iwa-chan!”

After a scan from head to toe, he nodded, satisfied. Then he pointed to the other side of the court where the first years were practicing with Tobio. “Won’t you save him?”

“Tobio is fine -“

“I meant Kunimi-kun.”

Tooru blinked, getting out of the mindset of his horrible serves - not enough, not enough - and noticed the commotion. No wonder Tobio didn’t react to his thoughts - he was agitated, confused, and filled to the brim with his usual frustration at his inability to explain himself. The other players were trying to get Tooru’s attention, to act as a translator - which frustrated Tobio even more - also saddened him -

Tooru wrinkled his nose: Tobio was logical - not a foreigner. He explained himself well enough.

“I don’t understand why you spend your time here,” his bondmate was saying. “It is more logical to use your time on subjects you also preferred to spend your energy on.”

“I decide what I want to do,” Kunimi-kun said, crossing his arms.

“Yes,” he said. “And it is not volleyball. Thus my confusion on why you are in this club.”

Kunimi-kun reddened. His year mates made loud exclamations - a second-year got in between them - with reluctance, Tooru started walking towards them - how many times have this argument played already?

“You are a robot!” Tobio stiffened. “Practicing your perfect moves with your perfect senses! You aren’t human! Why are you playing with us - why are you amongst us?” Tooru quickened his pace. “Even the captain isn’t like you!”

Tooru froze. 

Not enough - not enough - he wasn’t enough! - he couldn’t breathe - he couldn’t - he could never be enough - those sentinels, always ahead of him - he was never enough - never - never - 

Tooru jerked at the sharp, mental poke from Tobio. He glared, and then softened his look because Tobio was confused and hurt and wanted Tooru with him - why wasn’t he there - he only told them the logical thing - also what was he thinking - it was bad - 

Tooru took a step back and then another -

“What are you doing?” Iwa-chan hissed. 

“Deal with it, co-captain, give us a different ending to this argument,” he said, flippant. “I have to continue practicing my serves.”

‘Can I join?’ Tobio said, wanting to be away from his teammates - he heard what he said to Iwa-chan - with his stupid senses and fast reflexes and superiority -

‘I want to practice alone.’

Tobio nodded, disappointed.

For a moment, he looked so alone, a stranger and foreigner in between his teammates, his year mates - Tooru always supported him in such situations - but he had to be with them for three years and Tooru won’t be with him all the time -

He turned his back and walked to the other side of the court. He had to perfect his jump serve until the next Shiratorizawa game. 

He refused to be defeated to Ushiwaka again.

-

Tooru tightened his hold on Iwa-chan’s hand.

“What is going on, Shittykawa?” He said. “What triggered you this time?”

Tooru shook his head, trying to gulp in breaths. The court was empty and silent -

But it wasn’t a few hours ago. It was only the quarterfinals - they always passed them - it wasn’t a difficult game - but Tooru panicked - he did a mistake - one small mistake - it happens, it happens, it happens - but Tobio noticed, so did Coach, so did his teammates and Tooru panicked - so did his teammates -

“I projected.”

“No, you didn’t, idiot. Projection referees check you and Tobio-kun all the time. It was someone else.”

“What does it matter?” He shouted. It echoed in the silent gym. “Coach got me out of the game!”

“For five points! It was to calm you down!”

“This is the beginning of the end, don’t you see?” He said, lowering himself and putting his head to his knees. Dear Iwa-chan sat down next to him, full of concern. “He will replace me in no time.”

“Tobio-kun? Your bondmate who worships the ground you walk on, who would loudly out-logic anyone who questions your position as the official setter?”

Who was getting better and better all the time, under their Coach’s wide grin. Who was as great as all A-scale sentinels were supposed to be - leaving Tooru behind as his out-of-zone key - that’s what he was - guides weren’t meant for sports - his mother was right - they just weren’t enough - Tooru wasn’t enough - 

He closed his eyes, feeling nauseous. At this point, he had known Tobio for eight years and he had been nothing but - himself. His weird, awkward, and too-logical self. Too-talented, born-superior, and emotionally-defective. 

It was Tooru’s fault for not accepting his place in life and striving to be better - he had to stand by his sentinel’s side, support him from the background as he shone - brighter and brighter -

“Tooru.”

He jerked his head up, his heart suddenly beating like a prey - Iwa-chan’s hand tightened, sending a tingling warmth through his arm - Tobio glanced at their joint hands, feeling no emotion whatsoever - damn him, didn’t he feel anything -

“I brought you sandwiches from Kazuyo.” He extended a small packet. Tooru took it blankly - Kazuyo-san, what - “He had prepared them for the weekend.”

“Ah,” he breathed, suddenly filled to the brim with guilt. What a horrible guide he was - a horrible student to Kazuyo-san - who leaves their grandfather just like that - “I had to practice. My serves. For the upcoming match.” He cleared his throat, the thought of eating his favorite food making him sick to the stomach - maybe he should give them to Iwa-chan - “We don’t need to meet every weekend anymore, after all.”

Tobio nodded, giving another glance to their hands. He was filling with resigned acceptance - what the hell - was he really - him and Iwa-chan? - nice dream - “Will we meet this weekend?”

It was Monday - they used to meet every two days - they didn’t need to anymore - but weekends, at Kazuyo-san’s backyard, playing volleyball - seeing Tobio’s perfect tosses and growth - so fast - so fast - not enough - Tooru wasn’t enough - not worth his superior sentinel - it was fine, fine - not enough - not enough - not even his sentinel wanted him anymore -

“I don’t think so,” he said. 

“Okay,” Tobio said, accepting and numb. Tooru jerked - no, it was his imagination - Tobio never zoned after all - didn’t need him - he wasn’t even an out-of-zone-ticket - “Have a good practice.”

“Thanks!”

He grabbed Iwa-chan’s forearm, clutching his bicep - he was warm, so warm - Tooru burned - his heart burned - his bondmate left the court without looking back - why would he - why would he - the insufficient guide - 

Not enough - not enough - more, more, more - he had to practice more -

-

Tooru hated. Black, burning hatred spread in his veins and filled his heart. Tooru hated Ushiwaka; his emotionless eyes, his strength that pushed through all their blocks and his superiority that defied all their strategies - Tooru hated - loathed all of him - all of his sentinel - the A-scale sentinel -

“Calm down,” Iwa-chan said, holding his hand. “Breathe.”

Tooru breathed just fine, inhale through his nose, exhale through his mouth - and burn, burn, burn -

One set. Tobio replaced him for one whole set. Of three. With his precise tosses, powerful serves and coolness - calm and collected like the A-scale sentinel he was - 

Like the A-scale sentinel Ushiwaka was - 

Tooru hated - hated all of them -

“Breathe, damn it! Focus on my touch!”

-most of all, he hated himself - he wasn’t enough - never enough - for his sentinel, for his friend, for the game he wanted to dedicate his life to - what was the point of loving a game if he didn’t excel in it - if he didn’t get to play it - what did he expect - of course, a superior sentinel would get his place - he was replaceable - nothing, nothing, nothing - never enough -

“Tooru.”

And here he was, leaning over him - from his place above - not enough - damn him - damn him! -

“Get away from me!”

“Shittykawa, what -?”

No, no - not now, not today - Tooru didn’t want to see him now - didn’t want to feel his coldness - perfect, cool sentinel -

“You aren’t fine,” Tobio said, moving closer. Tooru jumped to his feet, his back was to the court wall - cornered like a prey - his heart drummed - he felt sick - he was burning - hating - he was replaceable -

“Not today,” he gasped. “I don’t want to see you today.”

He shook his head and stepped towards him - “You aren’t fine,” he said - like the superior half-human he was - beyond Tooru’s words - beyond Tooru’s wishes and respect and - beyond Tooru - always beyond him - not enough - never enough -

He stumbled back. “I said I don’t want to see you today!”

“Shittykawa, you need -“

His blue eyes were blank - sentinel blank - like Ushiwaka - “I know. But you have to.”

“I don’t have to anything!” Not like he could - not like he would be enough - he was replaceable - easy to throw away - not enough - never enough - “Get away from me!”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t enough,” he said.

Tooru saw red. Enough - he said not enough - Tooru wasn’t enough - he wasn’t - he wasn’t - replaceable - and defeated again - and again - and again - because he wasn’t enough - not now - not ever - not to his sentinel - damn him - damn him! - DAMN HIM!

“Oi-!”

Tooru felt a freezing hand grab his wrist - his back hit the wall - it was cold, freezing - so cold - he was too hot - he was burning - with hatred, hatred, hatred -

He was so cold - 

Tobio was so cold -

Tobio was hugging him -

“Focus on me,” he was saying, “focus on my thoughts. I am here, I am here.”

Wasn’t he always here? Always in his peripheral awareness - a cold, frozen point -

Tooru shivered. Tobio was colder than usual - or Tooru was warmer? - he had been burning - choking - 

“Come back Tooru. Take a deep breath and focus on me.”

Come back? Why were they stuck on his breathing - he was breathing fine - all deep and -

He gasped. He was on the ground. He was sitting on Tobio’s lap, on the ground - of their gym. With Tobio’s cold hand caressing his back and his murmurs near his ear -

“Calm and deep breaths, Tooru. Focus on my thoughts. Our mental link.”

Huh? Tooru was a guide, how could he focus on thoughts - he was emotions - like his damned sentinel’s acceptance - his joy when he replaced Tooru today - would he be happy when he replaced Tooru as his guide too - he was replaceable - not enough - never enough - not for his sentinel - not for his sport -

He was defeated - again - and damned again because he wasn’t enough -

“You are enough, Tooru. You are great and wonderful and please come back.”

His lips twitched. Please? Tobio didn’t beg. It wasn’t logical. 

“Please, please, please. Come back Tooru.”

Tooru tried to raise his head - it was heavy - it fell back to Tobio’s shoulder. He was weak. His arms shook, wrapped around his bondmate.

“What happened?” he croaked. 

Did he shout? Did something happen?

Tobio pressed his limp body to his chest - he rarely showed his affection physically - Tooru relaxed - his embrace was comfortable. If somewhat cold.

Tobio wasn’t cold anymore. They got over that at elementary school. Was he cold now because Tooru lost - because he wasn’t enough - not worth his sentinel -

“You are enough and worth everything. You are the best guide ever.”

Hm? Tobio used to feel gratitude every time they met - calling him a wonderful guide - as wonderful as all guides are but even more so -

Tobio was anxious now. Worried, panicked and scared -

Like Tooru was in the game today. Anxious and panicked and frustrated -

And then Tobio replaced him. Cool, calm, and collected Tobio.

Why wasn’t he calm now? He was at the game -

“Tooru,” he whispered. His breath was hot on Tooru’s ear - the only warm thing about him - his arms tightened around Tooru - “I am sorry, I should have acted sooner. Come back.”

“I am here,” he mumbled, confused. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“You are?” Tobio leaned back to look into his eyes. Tooru liked his blue eyes - blank but deep - always with a warmness for Tooru - “I am glad.”

Tooru blinked. “That’s an emotion.”

“Is it?” Tobio was calming down - what had triggered him - Tooru felt calm. Calmer than he felt - ever? - not ever but quite some time - he liked feeling like this -

“Are you okay, Shittykawa?”

Tooru turned his head on his bondmate’s shoulder to see his friend. Iwa-chan was calming down too - he had been worried - very worried - he reached for Tooru’s hand - Tobio momentarily tensed under him, his milli-second spark of hurt quickly covered by acceptance - and resignation - what hurt his bondmate? -

Iwa-chan held his wrist, the spark of warmness familiar - and weak - and warm - he was already too hot -

Tooru jerked. Tobio’s arms tightened around him for a moment before he released him. His bondmate pushed himself away - from him - why, why - his heart in his throat, Tooru clenched his shirt, panic spiking in his heart - what was he - he was his bondmate - was he leaving? 

Tobio stilled, confused. Iwa-chan’s hand was on his wrist - he was apologetic and still troubled.

“What happened?”

“Sorry - I should have noticed -“

“You zoned out.”

“Guilds don’t zone -“ They do. Rarely. Very, very rarely. Noticed just as rarely, because it built over time, unlike a sentinel’s immediate zone, and regular contact with a bondmate smoothed the emotions before the guild zoned -

Tooru froze. Opened his mouth but he didn’t have anything to say. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole - make him disappear -

Just how horrible a guide was he - who heard of a zoning guide - he was the one who was supposed to help his sentinel out of a zone, not the other way around! -

“Tooru,” Tobio said. His head snapped to him. “Don’t lose yourself again. Stay with us.”

“I - yeah - sorry -“

“And don’t apologize. Never apologize. You are wonderful, Tooru. You are a great guide.” Tobio even gave his minuscule smile. How worried had he been? “I should have noticed and acted sooner. I am sorry.”

“No - sorry - it was me - I pushed you away -“ he glanced at Iwa-chan, who was still holding his hand - Tooru’s other hand was clenching his bondmate’s shirt - what was he even thinking - what about Iwa-chan, what did he think - that he could be -?

“Kazuyo had warned that games against Shiratorizawa affected you. I am as dumb as you call me.” Tobio shook his head. Tooru’s heart constricted at his resignation - it felt so bad - so off and choking - “You might be correct in hating me -“

“No! I don’t hate you!” Tooru attached himself to his bondmate’s chest. No, no, no. “It was a zone, I wasn’t thinking clearly! Don’t keep me responsible for my thoughts in a zone - don’t do that! - please don’t -” No, no, he didn’t want Tobio to hate him - he didn’t want to hurt Tobio - he was his bondmate, his dear, awkward and too-logical bondmate! -

And yet, Iwa-chan still held his hand. What was he doing?

He stuck to his shirt with panic when Tobio’s pushed him away, getting ready to stand up. He paused, with Tooru straddling his legs, like the needy, not-enough guide he was -

‘Always more than enough,’ the cold-warm, slinky-comfortable thought echoed in his mind. Tooru closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. ‘You are my guide, my bondmate, and equal.’

“I will collect your uniform,” Tobio said aloud. “Whose house do you want to stay tonight? We will stay together.”

“Ah,” Tooru breathed, raising himself slightly so Tobio could take his legs under him. He imagined his parents’ reaction to a guide zone - he shuddered - did they even know it was possible? - they would try to stop his playing -

“Kazuyo’s, then.” Tobio nodded and stood up. “I will call him.” He looked at his joint hand with his best friend. “Please talk in the meantime.”

And he left for the changing rooms. Without looking back.

It was illogical to look back when he could feel the other’s thoughts and had a mental connection.

“Your sentinel is great,” Iwa-chan said, crouching next to him. He was calm and fine - Tooru didn’t want to feel anything for some time - from anyone - they looked at Tobio’s disappearing back, Tooru barely held himself from calling him back - his sentinel of familiar emotions and soothing coolness - Tooru was still burning, like a fever - 

How many weeks has it been with minimum contact between them? The smallest of touches, accidental even, in practices. Tooru missed his awkward bondmate - and, apparently, his calmness - the antidote to his overflowing emotions -

“Yeah,” he said, releasing his friend’s hand and giving him a small smile. “He is.”


	3. His Favorite People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. **Warning: Minor Canonical Character Death**
> 
> (On another note: Today's prompt was "established relationship.")

Tooru lied with his head on Tobio’s chest in the small bedroom at Kazuyo-san’s, listening to him prepare them dinner. 

Kazuyo-san, the great man that he was, ushered them upstairs after one look at them. Tooru was grateful for him. 

For both of them. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to Tobio in the dark room. The door was ajar; the light, sound, and reality leaked inside their bubble, not disturbing but also not isolating. His bondmate hummed, his chest rumbling under Tooru’s ear, and played with his hair as a reply. 

Tobio was comfortable and familiar. Tooru had used to lie on his chest like this after spending time in crowds, the mixture of emotions in the air too much for his small body. Tobio, even smaller than he was but always calm and cool, would play with his hair and took deep breaths until he calmed down. 

Tooru was an idiot. Only the most stupid of guides, who alienated their bondmates, fell into zones. Just his sentinel’s presence soothed the burning flames of his too-emotional thoughts. 

Tobio sighed, his chest falling under Tooru. “One day I will get into a zone too,” he whispered. “Will I be an idiot for it?”

“No,” he replied, grudgingly. Tobio was learning too much from Kazuyo-san. 

“Neither are you an idiot. You are a great guide, Tooru. We are bondmates to support each other in these times.”

Tooru nodded, wrapping his arm around Tobio’s torso and inhaling. Somehow, even his scent was cool and refreshing. 

“And,” Tobio continued, reluctant but this-had-to-be-done. Tooru looked at him, curious. “I know this isn’t the right time for this but,” he trailed off. His eyes found Tooru’s in the darkness. “We are bondmates; we aren’t in a romantic relationship. You can have romantic partners.”

Tooru jerked up to his elbows - his heart leaped to his throat. A sudden coldness hit his stomach. “Tob-?”

“It is difficult in our situation because we have to be closer than lower-scales but it is not an impossibility. If you want to.”

“Tobio,” his whisper trailed off. He didn’t know what to say - what to feel - something - an unidentified emotion was rising - he felt like screaming - he felt like - like - something -

“You know my parents are both bonded sentinels in B-scales. It is possible - so you can date with Iwa-san or anyone you want.”

Tooru sat up. The room whirled around him - was he dizzy - or nauseous - his ears popped - was he swaying? He closed his eyes, lightheaded. “I - I don’t - it wasn’t -“

“Uhh - for the future, I meant. Doesn’t need to be now.”

He shook his head - and actually swayed - immediately, Tobio’s cool hand was on his forearm - “No — no - I don’t -“

Tooru tried to collect his thoughts - his head was full of cotton wool - definitely not the best time for this - was he fainting, he felt woozy - he latched onto Tobio’s feelings, his anchor - he was sincere, relieved now that the decision was on Tooru and full of acceptance - like, like, acceptance? - he was going to accept if Tooru made himself a lover? - if a stranger got as close as him - touching him, loving him - maybe even creating another mental link - like, like an established relationship - he was going to ACCEPT it? - it was okay - IT WAS OKAY? - to be with someone other than Tobio, how could he accept - was Tooru so easy to give up - so replaceable and insufficient and not enough! -

“Calm down,” he pulled Tooru back. Limp and weak but his heart at his throat, he fell to his bondmate’s chest. “I am not giving up on you; I won’t ever give up on you. You are my bondmate. But you don’t have to give up on - other experiences -“

“I don’t want those other experiences!” Tooru shrieked. Kazuyo-san’s noise paused, before resuming. 

And Tobio - his bondmate - was still full of acceptance - he was ready to agree to all of Tooru’s decisions? - whatever it was? - How? WHY? Didn’t he feel anything at the thought of Tooru touching other sentinels? -

A momentary spark of hurt broke the calm facade of acceptance - Tooru jerked - but it was gone. 

With sudden clarity, Tooru gave all his attention to his bondmate’s emotions and imagined a faceless sentinel touching him, holding his hand and calming him down after too emotional days - 

His chest ached - “Stop that,” Tobio choked. He tried to cover it up with his fake acceptance.

“You stop that! Don’t hide your emotions from me!”

“I want to give you this option. You might not take it if you know it would hurt me.”

“I don’t want to take it anyway!”

“Even with Iwa-san?” Tobio asked in a small voice. Tooru froze - he could replace the faceless sentinel with Iwa-chan and all of it would be true - Tooru tried to use him as his sentinel - his wave of shame was all-consuming - Tooru wanted to drown in it and disappear -

Not before he explained himself to Tobio. His bondmate deserved this - and everything -

“Iwa-chan is my brother. He is my best friend, teammate, co-captain; the one who collected bugs with me, the one who started playing a sport he wasn’t interested in because I love it - my only friend who didn’t abandon me when my scale rose higher and higher.” Tooru swallowed. Tobio’s heartbeat was steady and strong - Tooru felt so small - “I’ve known him even longer than you. I wished he would be my bondmate. Because - because he has always been there. With me. The only one. He was safe and familiar and - and not a stranger I have to open up my whole self - who might not like what they see.” He closed his eyes and fisted his hands on Tobio’s shirt. His bondmate was calm and accepting - it better be real - and grateful. Relieved. Content.

“I like Tooru,” he said. 

“I - I know.” He released his breath and slumped on top of his bondmate. Tobio wrapped his arm around him - like this, Tooru wasn’t small or insignificant - Tobio’s care and gratitude have always been sincere - it raised Tooru higher - “I know.”

He basked in the familiar presence of his bondmate - even more familiar than his best friend - so comfortable - 

“Tobio, you are my bondmate. The only sentinel I am and will be interested in. Sorry, again, if I thought something today -“

“Stop apologizing,” he said, turning them to their sides and hugging Tooru with all his might. The gratitude was as familiar as their bond - Tooru sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

He couldn’t imagine having such a strong bond with anyone else. 

-

“The team with the strongest six is the strongest, huh?” Kazuyo-san said, playing with the remote. He grinned, “you have a smart friend, Tooru-kun.”

“Iwa-san is smart,” Tobio repeated, carrying the DVD they were going to watch. 

Tooru smiled, flushing.

He was so lucky to have them. So lucky that they didn't use his zone-thoughts against him. 

He moved aside on the couch, creating space for Tobio, and immediately took his hand when he sat. His usual wave of gratitude wafted over him; Tooru basked in it -

Kazuyo-san coughed. Tobio’s soft emotions sharpened - a wave of dread-worry and he-did-it-too-much-these-days -

The man started the game. “You youngsters are worrywarts,” he muttered. “You will get old like that.”

He laughed at his joke. Tobio glanced at him. Tooru nodded, giving a fake chuckle. 

-

He lost to Ushiwaka, again. They lost to Shiratorizawa, again. But, Tooru grinned through his tears, Ushiwaka earned himself an enemy. A dangerous enemy.

The first time he played against him, Tooru entered a zone. The second time, he cried - which might be worse. Tobio’s unrelenting stare to the winners’ captain from their team line was the equivalent of a guide’s deathly glare.

And they would play against each other in high school. Tooru would play against him four more times until Tobio would come. 

Six times. They had to win in one of them. 

They had to play at the national stage. 

After their medals - and Tooru’s best setter award - oh my god! - really? REALLY? - they shook hands with their rivals. It was all good and nice, Tooru had even calmed down somewhat - from both his high and low - when Ushiwaka told him -

-like the dumb, never-heard—of-common-sense, A-scale sentinel that he was - Tooru intimately knew the type -

-that he should come to Shiratorizawa’s High School.

Like that. 

Tooru was still screaming about it on their way to Kazuyo-san’s house, with the man himself pausing every few steps because of his laughter and Tobio, dear Tobio, on the verge of saying something equally stupid. 

“What are you trying to keep in?” Tooru finally snapped, so over his forced patience. The signs of an unnecessarily-logical argument were all there - Tooru prepared himself: Stood straight, thrust out his chest, and raised his chin. 

Tobio waited for his nod before he started - the dumb, lovable idiot - “Tooru, I know this won’t affect your decision,” Tobio started - For a moment, Tooru felt pride at teaching this sentinel some common sense - or Tooru-sense - “But, from a logical point of view, you should go to Shiratorizawa Academy.”

He was calm. He really was - “Explain.”

“You want to be a professional volleyball player, so you need to be seen on the national stage. Shiratorizawa is the most powerful high school of our prefecture.” He looked at Tooru, “If you can leave aside your grudge and join Ushijima, none of the current high school teams can defeat you. You can go to the national stage several times, which would be more beneficial for your future career than - your plan.”

Tooru narrowed his eyes. “My plan?”

“Joining a weaker school with Iwa-san and making it strong enough to defeat Shiratorizawa.”

“Ah,” he said, caught off guard. He hadn’t planned it like - tactics and strategies or something but it was something he wanted to do - defeat Ushiwaka with an unknown team -

Tobio gave him his tiny smile and intertwined their fingers. He was amused and fond. “Aoba Johsai is not a powerhouse. On the contrary, it will have only two strong players: The ace and the setter who can increase the potential of all his teammates.” Tooru flushed at the unexpected and surprise compliment. “That way, you can make the team your own, shape all the players to your liking. You hope to win in your first two years but all your preparations will be for your third year: You will be the captain and I will be your teammate.” Tobio’s eyes were sharp, blank, and too-blue; Tooru felt vulnerable, naked, and free. He laughed, urging Tobio to continue. “It will be the strongest team in Aoba Johsai’s history. Strong enough to defeat Shiratorizawa and play at the national level. It will be your handiwork. You want this achievement more than a sure way for your future career.” Tobio gave his small smile; he was so bright. “Did I get your plan right?”

Tooru laughed, laughed, and laughed. 

“Are you in?”

“You know I am.”

-

“Ooh,” Kazuyo-san cheered when Tooru entered his backyard, panting for breath. Tobio stopped his practice against the wall to look at them, giving him a mental welcome. “I thought you wouldn’t come now that you are a high school student.”

“Sorry - I was late -“ he gasped and leaned his hands to his knees. “Why wouldn’t I come?”

“Surely I have nothing left to teach you.”

Tooru raised his head, glaring at the man. “Surely you are joking.”

Kazuyo-san laughed, his amusement as warm as always. Tooru laughed with him, raising an eyebrow to Tobio in the meantime. His bondmate, who didn’t return to his tossing as soon as the greeting was over, scowled at his grandfather. 

“Don’t mind him, Tooru-kun,” Kazuyo-san said, putting his hand to his shoulder and leading him to the volleyball net in the middle of his backyard. “He’s been like this since I started taking coughing pills.”

“They stopped your coughing but didn’t help your breathing,” Tobio said. “I can hear your wheezing.”

Tooru threw a wide-eyed look at Kazuyo-san. “Don’t join him, Tooru-kun! You two worry too much.”

“Can you take a different medicine, Kazuyo-san?”

“I will, I will,” he said, waving a dismissing hand and crouching to take a ball. “I don’t like my grandson to hear my every breath too, you know?”

Tooru gave him a weak smile. Tobio didn’t react. 

“Boys, you don’t expect me to live forever, right?”

Tobio jerked. Tooru gasped, his heart hurting both from his and Tobio’s -

“I’m fine! I’m fine! It was just a saying!” He patted Tooru’s head. Tobio walked over and pulled both of them to his chest. 

He was getting stronger every day, thus his increasing care about his physical strength these days. 

Tooru didn’t need his guide senses to know how worried he was. Kazuyo-san slowly eased himself from his grandson’s hold, his arms like steel cords around them. “I am fine,” he murmured, wrapping his weaker arms around them. 

-

He wasn’t fine. At the interval of Tooru’s inter-high prelim quarterfinals, he saw Tobio’s message that they went to the hospital because Kazuyo-san got into another coughing attack, leaving him too weak to watch the game.

The rest of the match didn’t go over well. They got eliminated from the prelims before playing with Shiratorizawa. 

Disappointing but not unexpected: Mattsun and Makki still had to develop their blocks, the team needed a proper libero, and Tooru’s serve wasn’t the unstoppable weapon it has been in middle school.

It was fine. They just had to practice. They had time -

Iwa-chan threw him a concerned glance when Tooru said he couldn’t return the school with the team. “Kazuyo-san is at the hospital again,” he said to him. 

“That is like, what, third time this month?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, dejected. Kazuyo-san wasn’t getting better. 

“How is Tobio-kun?”

Tooru sighed. “How you’d expect him to be: Calm, collected, and worried beyond belief.”

“Is he zoning?”

“No,” Tooru said. “Not yet.”

Because it wouldn’t be long. Tobio dealt with his worry better than Tooru expected - but Kazuyo-san’s condition worsened - so did Tobio’s anxiety and frustration at his inability to change anything -

“I try to be with him as much as I can.” 

Iwa-chan nodded. Then their captain called and he ran to the team after a brief wave over his shoulder. 

Tooru sighed and started his walk to the hospital, his own worry gnawing at his insides.

-

Tooru looked at the TV screen with blank eyes - he watched this scene four times already: Ushiwaka leaped for a spike, Mattsun and Makki jumping for blocking but behind idiot-waka was his guide, the irritating guess block monster red-head, who spiked the ball from the back, earning them the point. 

“Give me a logical pointer to his faking,” Tooru said. 

“Hm?” Tobio said, blinking at the screen. “I don’t know,” he murmured. 

Tooru paused the video and turned towards Tobio. His bondmate wrapped his arms around Tooru and put his head to his shoulder. 

“My mind is not on the game,” he said. 

“It’s alright,” Tooru murmured. “Neither is mine.”

It was their tradition of so many years: Tooru, Tobio, and Kazuyo-san watched volleyball game replays on Kazuyo-san’s TV, dissect them and then eat lunch together. 

This was the first time they broke the tradition: Kazuyo-san was too weak to watch with them. He was at the hospital.

“Is he dying?” Tobio whispered, his heart filling with fear just voicing the question. 

“I don’t know,” Tooru replied, tightening the hug. His bondmate was hurting, hurting, hurting - so scared and weak and powerless - so was Tooru - what would happen if Kazuyo-san were to - if he were to - he can’t, right? He can’t -

“He said he prepared sandwiches,” Tobio said. “Let’s eat them.”

“Yeah.”

They didn’t move. Kazuyo-san’s house seemed emptier without him. 

-

Tobio kept on playing with the uniform he brought to show Kazuyo-san; the blue 2 would erase at this rate - was it normal for him to continuously repeat a movement - was he entering a sense-induced zone? 

“I am fine,” he murmured, silent in the hospital corridor. 

“I am not,” Tooru whispered. Hospitals were never the best place for a guide - too much desperation, pain, and suffering -

Tobio let the uniform fall back to his lap and took Tooru’s hand. His bondmate wasn’t feeling any better but at least his emotions were familiar -

“Look at you lovebirds!” A familiar voice called. They jerked. “How much you’ve grown, holding hands in public and all.” Miwa-san grinned at them. 

Tooru gave her a startled smile. He didn’t know she was coming -

“Why are you here?” Tobio asked his sister in all his sentinel politeness. 

She put her hands to her waist and huffed. “I’ve been missed.”

Panic was rising in Tobio. Tooru tightened his hand, not following his thoughts. “Why are you here?” he repeated, his voice sharper. 

Miwa-san’s good mood vanished like smoke. She threw a glance over her shoulder to the door. “Kazuyo called for me.”

They froze on their seat. Tooru closed his eyes in resignation and pain, barely keeping himself from crying. Tobio stilled like a statue, like an A-scale sentinel, his eyes just as lifeless. Miwa-san fell on the seat next to them, her heart heavy and tired. 

This was how the nurse found them. She pointed to the door behind her and said, “he is ready to see you.”

Taking deep, trembling breaths - bracing themselves - and plastering smiles on their faces - they entered Kazuyo-san’s hospital room.

“Look at you!” He cheered, “My favorite people!” 

Tooru didn’t need Tobio’s senses to finish the sentence: Just the people I want to see in my final days. 

Just the people I want to say goodbye to.

“How is our favorite grandfather?”

-

Kazuyo-san died. 

Tooru…couldn’t process it. How could he die - wasn’t it against the rules - was he old - was it possible for him to…not be there anymore. He was Kazuyo-san - always there with his laughter, Tobio-explanations, volleyball advises, milk-bread sandwiches, his cheer and love and - and -

Tobio held his hand, his movements like a robot. He had been getting more and more distant since they got the news - they buried him together, the three of them - his favorite people - oh god, where were their parents - 

Tooru swallowed and swallowed - blinked some more - he felt like crying but he had to be strong for Tobio. At this rate, he was going to enter a zone and Tooru couldn’t help him if he was an emotional wreck as well - Tobio just lost his grandfather - 

“He is your grandfather too,” his bondmate snapped. 

Miwa-san raised her head from her contemplations on the couch.

“Yeah,” she said, her voice the weakest Tooru ever heard. “Kazuyo was like your grandfather too, Tooru-kun.”

“He is! He is your grandfather too!”

“He was. That’s,” Miwa-san swallowed. “That’s what we use, Tobio.”

“He is! He always is!”

“You are being illogical.”

Tobio shook his head, his expression pinched. With his free hand, he grabbed Tooru’s shirt. “He is,” he said, his eyes serious and burning. 

“Yeah,” Tooru choked. He shouldn’t - he shouldn’t cry yet - for Tobio - “he is my grandfather.”

Tobio gave a single nod and released his shirt. “So you should cry for him.”

His eyes watered and chin trembled. “I - I can’t - you might - not yet -“

“Cry so I can cry too. I don’t know how to express,” he touched his chest, the source of his pain, sadness, and longing. His expression crumbled. “Please,” he whispered.

Tooru wailed. He hugged his bondmate and cried for their grandfather.


	4. The Cruel, Ignorant and the Cherished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can't keep up a schedule of proofreading 5.000 words a day - is anyone surprised? I am not. 
> 
> Does anyone know what happened to Kitagawa's captain? I only found his name from Haikyuu wiki - and no other info on him. He seems like a convenient scapegoat - the last scene of this chapter was really satisfying.
> 
> Also - thank you again for your wonderful comments! I am glad you guys are liking this story :) Hope you like this chapter too.
> 
> (Today's prompt is post-apocalypse.)

The next week, Tobio got into his first zone. Tooru was called in the middle of his class, a panicked teacher on the phone with another panicked one from Tobio’s school and he ran all the way to his middle school, shouting for Tobio from their mental link all the way.

He found his bondmate at the nurse’s office, special headphones over his ears as if his senses triggered the zone - idiot teachers - and pulled his stiff but limp body into his arms.

He was so cold - freezing. “Tobio,” he whispered, taking the stupid headphones off. “I am here, come back to me, Tobio.”

His emotions were engulfed by the numbness - Tooru dug deeper, into this heart and mind he knew better than his - deeper and deeper - beyond the mist of nothingness - until he reached the pain. And fear.

And grief. 

“I know,” he murmured. “I know, I know. It hurts.” He swallowed - he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that they wouldn’t meet with Kazuyo-san this weekend, eating his food and playing volleyball together - he was always there, how could he not - “I hurt too. Come back and let’s face it together. You are not alone, Tobio.”

His bondmate’s fingers twitched at his back, slowly holding onto his shirt. Tooru didn’t relax until he felt the overwhelming grief, tinted by the familiar gratitude. 

-

It happened again four days later. One week later. Then, two days later. And then, ten days later. 

Tooru raised his head at the silent knock on his door and tightened his hold on Tobio. His bondmate’s head was on his shoulder, arms limp around Tooru. His back cramped from sitting against the wall but he wasn’t going to move after Tobio finally fell into another one of his fitful sleeps. 

His bedroom door slowly opened and Iwa-chan poked his head in. Seeing that Tooru was awake, he entered the room, carrying both of their school bags. 

“Thanks,” Tooru whispered. 

He nodded. “Is he okay?”

He was calm - not his usual sentinel-calm but an exhausted sleep-calm. Tooru never imagined he would miss his sentinel’s placid serenity. 

“As much as he can be.”

Iwa-chan crouched in front of them to see Tobio’s face. “He looks tired.”

“He is,” he whispered, caressing the back of Tobio’s head. Even his hair was coarse. “But he is getting better; he is strong.”

Iwa-chan smiled at him, a soft expression he rarely showed Tooru. “You are a good guide,” he whispered.

He was? He glanced at Tobio’s sleeping face, the wave of protectiveness familiar these days. “I try to be,” he said to his friend. “I began to understand why we are called guides, and why sentinels need us.”

Iwa-chan’s smile widened, his pride soft but bright. “He is lucky to have you.”

Tooru gave a minuscule head shake, pulling his bondmate closer. “We are lucky to have each other.”

-

Tooru fell on the backyard steps of Kazuyo-san’s house, his legs feeling like jelly. Tobio settled next to him carefully, his fingers white with how hard he was holding a ball. 

This - this was so wrong. This backyard was never desolate, was never - choking - or - or - hallowing and - constricting his chest -

This backyard was supposed to be filled with Kazuyo-san’s inquiring questions to Tobio, advice to Tooru, his laughter when Tobio fell on his face jumping for a serve, and cheer when Tooru spiked Tobio’s set. His complaints about sentinel physicality as he wiped his sweat and the delicious drinks he prepared for them waiting at the table. His hands guiding both Tooru and Tobio’s hands for a particular setter dump, talking about a game he played in Shiratorizawa and how it earned them a point. 

Tooru whimpered and sniffed - Tobio grabbed his hand, his hold nearly hurting - but grounding - his anchor - he was hurting - he didn’t want to be here too - why did they bring them here -

Because sentinels. 

Tobio’s parents were sentinels. In his nearly decade-long bondship with their son, Tooru met them less than five times, including their introduction dinner: The most awkward evening of Tooru’s lifetime. They were too-sentinel in their relationship, their jobs, their lifestyle…their everything. It was so stiffing for a guide that Miwa-san nearly-moved to her grandfather’s house and dragged her brother there as much as possible.

Until she went to college. By then, Kazuyo-san had managed to establish an emotional connection with the A-scale sentinel son of two B-scale sentinels -

Who thought it was logical to bring them - one middle schooler and one high schooler - to their dead grandfather’s backyard because “they were the ones who spent the most time there and deserved to take a memento before the house was sold.”

Tobio stiffened and hugged the ball, hearing Tooru’s thoughts. If he had to guess, that was the ball from Tobio’s infamous baby shot of drooling on it. 

Kazuyo-san had showed it to Tooru at the living room, chuckling at Tooru’s holler of laughter and Tobio’s puzzled look. Now workers were boxing up that living room - the couch that Tooru sat as he tentatively touched his bondmate’s still-freezing hand, while he was busy watching volleyball and Kazuyo-san’s feigned ignorance - the shelf that Kazuyo-san’s medals and awards were on, that Tooru and Tobio stared in awe for many years - the blanket he used in his last months when he rested on the couch, his birthday gift from Tooru and Tobio, that he stared with wet eyes but also “was this Tobio’s idea? You can’t gift a blanket,” and “did you spend your pocket money on this? You better not.”

It had been his last birthday - oh god -

“Tooru.”

He put his head to his bondmate’s shoulder. 

“I want all of them,” he said. 

Tobio didn’t glance at his parents covering the furniture. Even Tooru could hear their conversation about selling price and second-hand and how long it would take.

“The house is going to be sold,” Tobio said, tired, resigned and sad, sad, sad.

“Then I want everything in this yard.” 

The volleyball net, some more balls scattered around, a low table Kazuyo-san put their drinks on, signaling the end of a practice session, and three chairs around it. Even the barely alive flowers and the small tree that was sturdier than it looked, still alive after receiving many serves from both of them. 

“You can’t take the tree and the flowers,” Tobio said. 

Tooru threw his bondmate a surprised glance. No complaint about how illogical it was? “The rest?”

“Do your parents have space to keep the table?”

“I doubt it.”

Tobio nodded. “The net is the logical choice.”

Tooru gave it a dubious look. It was big. “I doubt my parents would let me hang it in our yard -“

“For the future.” Tooru blinked, confused and Tobio swallowed - quite hesitant at continuing his sentence - why? - “We would - might have a house with a backyard.”

Tooru’s eyes widened - Tobio - was Tobio saying what Tooru thought he was saying - dear, dear Tobio - a future and a house and - and - Tooru’s heart beat at his throat - it was possible? It was - it was - together, always - Tobio was hopeful and embarrassed - his handhold tightened - 

“We would hang it there,” he mumbled.

Tooru’s lips wobbled. For the first time in months, his heart was filled with light and hope.

“The net and all the balls,” he said. “It would be fitting to play with them in our backyard.”

-

Coach Irihata dismissed the practice and his teammates started walking to the dressing room, chatting among themselves.

The team was going along well. Their tactics were more sophisticated, so were their blocks and receives; Tooru’s serves were once again the powerful weapon it used to be; they even got a first-year libero, who used to be a setter, which was always a plus in Tooru’s eyes.

Their captain was ambitious to win against Shiratorizawa this year. Tooru doubted he even watched Ushiwaka’s latest games - it wasn’t Tooru’s place to argue against him - he was just a second-year and went along with his captain - even if he had alienated a first-year enough to drive him out of practices - his job was to make them love the sport, regardless if they were volatile and aggressive -

Kyoutani came and went while he dealt with his and Tobio’s pain of losing Kazuyo-san. By the time he managed to focus back on volleyball, the first-year was gone, with only an image of his ridiculously strong and flexible back in Tooru’s mind. 

Bad captains were bad captains; some people just weren’t suited for the job. Tooru hoped he would be one of the good ones.

“Hi~i~, Kageyama-k~u~n,” Mattsun and Makki sang at his bondmate waiting for him in front of the gym. Since they met the sentinel, they’ve been trying to earn a physical reaction - their latest attempt was to make Tobio wince at their bad-sync, dumb bastards that they were. 

Tobio nodded to them, his expression showing none of his indulgent annoyance to the duo. Tooru grinned at their resulting unease - it might be more than a year but Tobio wasn’t easy to get used to - and Tobio greeted him mentally, physically only staring at him with blank eyes - which creeped them out even more - because he was also a dumb bastard under his sentinel-ness -

He couldn’t wait until Tobio was his teammate again. They had an A-scale sentinel/guide duo to defeat. Along with many other teams and players -

“Your practice ended early?” Tooru asked as they passed the school gates and walked on the streets, looking for somewhere to eat. He wished for Kazuyo-san’s sandwiches and their usual weekends at his backyard -

“Yes,” Tobio said, bitter. Tooru swung their hands as he waited for Tobio to continue. “They didn’t want to practice more.”

He poked his bondmate’s still-round cheek. “We’ve talked about this before: Not everybody wants to be a pro-player. They play for fun.”

“They don’t need to work hard if they play for fun?” Tooru frowned; Tobio was frustrated. Much more than usual. “They don’t need to try their best if it is for fun? They like winning even if it is for fun though!”

Tooru pulled Tobio to a bench at the side of the sidewalk. “What happened?”

“Nothing that didn’t happen before,” he grumbled, looking at their joint hands. Tobio was full of they-could-be-better, why-don’t-they-care, and his usual irritation at communication, but the lingering sadness underneath was troubling. 

Tobio was never sad after volleyball practices. 

Some facts stayed constant in their lives: They were bondmates. Tobio loved volleyball and Tooru loved volleyball. They both loved Kazuyo-san, who also loved volleyball.

Volleyball practices always filled Tobio with excitement and determination; motivation to do better and joy of playing this sport he loved so much. Never have they ever discouraged him. 

“I am not discouraged,” he mumbled. 

“Nu-uh. Don’t bother lying to me.”

“I don’t lie to you,” he put his head to his shoulder. Tooru automatically wrapped his free arm around his shoulder; their other hands were still together. “It is - this team -“ he swallowed. Tooru patiently waited for him to prepare his words. “They don’t try their best. Don’t - don’t grow up and call me demanding when I want it of them.”

“Why do you?”

“Because they can do it! I know Kunimi can run faster or Kindaichi can jump higher or Hashikami can receive difficult serves - I saw them do it - I know they can do it but they don’t!” He raised his head. His eyes were burning. “Why? Why aren’t they doing it? They don’t even try! They only stagnate and complain about my tosses - but if I toss to their liking, they would stop improving altogether! Why don’t they want to grow up anymore? Because it is for fun? Then why did they come to this point in the first place - why bother to learn serving if they won’t serve better? Why are they in this club - in this team - talking about championships and playing volleyball in high school - but - but - sport is constant development! Even the strongest weapons like your serves have to improve because they weren’t enough in high school. We always have to change and build our skills - they don’t do anything!”

Tobio panted. Tooru continued looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I - I mean - you’re right that we have to change - and improve and grow.” He wished Kazuyo-san was there. What was he supposed to say - what could be advise - “Did you ask them why they are behaving like that?”

Tobio’s shoulders slumped. “Our communications aren’t - satisfactory. Especially in the last weeks.”

“They don’t talk to you?”

“They do. But we don’t understand each other.” He sighed and mumbled: “I am not good at communication.” 

“You are the way you are,” Tooru shrugged. “I don’t remember Kunimi-chan being the most talkative member either but you guys are teammates. You have to understand each other.”

Tobio shook his head and shrugged. 

“What about Hashikami-kun? It is the captain’s job to motivate the team.”

And the co-captain’s. Tooru still couldn’t understand why they made Tobio co-captain - he was a great player but not the greatest communicator, let alone motivator. It must be the coach’s doing, the greedy man. 

Tobio gave him a mental nod. At the beginning of this year, they had agreed that Tobio wasn’t a logical choice for any captaincy role. 

“The captain tries to imitate you even though his understanding of emotions isn’t half as good as yours.”

“And you told him that?”

“Yes.”

Tooru snorted. “What did he do?”

“Thought degrading things about me.”

“Which you told him also?”

“Yes.”

Tooru laughed. It lightened Tobio’s mood - Tobio liked his laughter - his heart skipped a beat - and his lips stilted, now self-conscious. 

“He thought more degrading things about me then.”

Tooru coughed the last of his laughter, his cheeks warm.

“I doubt your reporting of his thoughts helped your relationship.”

“It didn’t. It also didn’t stop his thoughts - they used to be bitter but turned cruel with each practice. He also projects.” Tobio shook his head. “I don’t want to be teammates with him. I hope we wouldn’t meet in high school.”

Yeah, bad captains were bad captains.

Tooru looked at their joint hands. Two setters with their long fingers - Tobio’s looked deceptively delicate - Tobio’s everything was deceptively delicate - he was strong; so, so strong.

“We would defeat them, whichever school they are in.”

His bondmate nodded. “Yes, we will.”

-

Tooru smiled and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Tobio waiting for him across their gym. Iwa-chan hit his shoulder, amused, before raising his hand in greeting. Tobio nodded at them. 

Mattsun and Makki’s mischief was bright. They glanced at each other with grins and then in their off-sync, breaking-boys-in-puberty-style voices, sang: “Go~o~od afterno~o~on, king!”

Tobio jerked. 

His friends froze at their tracks - the first time they earned a reaction -

“Idiots,” Iwa-chan murmured, walking towards them to explain that ‘king’ was short of ‘tyrannical king’, and Tobio hated that nickname with all his heart. 

Tooru ran to his bondmate with a mental shout of ‘How bad things actually are?’

“It isn’t like that,” he murmured. “Nothing changed.”

Which meant things weren’t going for the better. At this point, Tooru counted the days until Tobio graduated and left that team behind. Their communication problem seemed to expand with each practice.

Well - it also didn’t help that his…superiority showed. On top of his abundance of talent, his dedication to the sport was visible to everyone.

He would be paving his way to pro-volleyball in high school. Tooru was proud of him. 

And practiced like obsessed. He couldn’t wait until Tobio was his teammate again - because they would gain an immensely powerful player - and the rival Tooru measured himself to. 

He refused to be found lacking. He refused to be not enough.

“Tooru,” Tobio whispered, although none of his teammates could hear them, chatting amongst themselves near the gates. 

Tobio could hear them though. 

“We are bondmates. We are equals. We are enough and sufficient and will be teammates.”

Tooru nodded, taking Tobio’s hand and leading them outside the school and to the restaurant they ate last week - even Tobio’s sentinel meal had smelled good, which was an impossibility in Tooru’s eyes - 

“I will still measure myself against you.”

“Only if you also include the invisible parts.” He continued at Tooru’s mental prod: “Not just precise tosses or powerful serves but communication and leadership skills, motivating and connecting with the team.”

Tooru’s heart swelled - this, this sentinel - this A-scale sentinel - this adorable, cherished, kind-hearted, considerate, and - and wonderful, great - so, so great! -

Tooru pulled his dear bondmate close and kissed his temple. “Okay,” he said. “I will.”

Tobio nodded and wrapped his arm around Tooru’s waist. He was content - hungry and anticipating the meal already - but also delighted to just walk with Tooru at his side. So relaxing - Tooru hummed.

“So, the game that I missed. How was it?”

“Not a challenge.”

“Hope you didn’t say that to their faces.”

Tobio didn’t answer. “Tobio,” Tooru groaned. “When will you learn to keep your tongue?”

“I didn’t say it to their faces,” Tobio murmured. “He - there was one player - the only one who was interested in volleyball - the rest was his friends - he…ummm…challenged me after the game. Calling me his rival and declaring he will defeat me one day.”

Tooru laughed. “How do you manage to find these types?” His laughter increased at Tobio’s incredulous do-you-hear-yourself. “Was he a guide?”

“Yeah. He was also small.”

“Did you accept his challenge?”

“I guess. Told him he had to practice to stay on the court longer. And that I would be on the court.”

Tooru stopped himself from pulling him close again, his heart warm with pride. Tobio sent him an it-is-illogical glance - so, so sentinel - why did he earn it now? - and then giggled - because bondmates.

It was illogical to keep himself from kissing his bondmate, after all. Tooru leaned down and kissed Tobio’s temple. 

His bondmate hummed, content and peaceful. And, always, grateful. 

-

Tooru was restless since the game started. The Kitagawa team’s disconnection was deeper every time he saw them, a grouping of Tobio and the rest. Their nerves were also stretched thin as they got closer to the finals.

But it wasn’t just that. Today, they were - different. More tense and frustrated - a - a weird darkness was over them - pissed and anticipating and bitter -

“Is someone projecting?” Iwa-chan said, looking at the projection referee. He was frowning, throwing frequent glances to Tobio on the court and Tooru at the audience but they weren’t projecting - they didn’t for years, since they bonded -

Tooru narrowed his eyes, trying to distinguish the source of this dark satisfaction - foreboding anticipation - someone was going to do something bad - was it Hashikami-kun? Why would he - Tobio said he had been projecting - gosh, Tooru didn’t like emotional crowds - the feeling increased - so, so foreboding -

“Hashikami-kun,” he said. “He couldn’t wait for something.”

“Not something good?”

“No,” Tooru said, his eyes on the captain. His heartbeat increased - the anticipation and foreboding - it was going to be so satisfying - he was going to do something bad, something cruel - he saw the projection referee make a move from his peripheral vision - he saw Hashikami signal Kunimi and Kindaichi and they signaled the rest - except Tobio, who was focussed on the upcoming ball in his single-minded sentinel focus - Tooru’s palms sweated, his heart pounded - such a thick, stinking, horrible wait - they were going to do something to Tobio - something bad -

Tobio’s ball hit the floor. He looked behind himself from his setting position, not understanding the reason -

Tooru threw his drink somewhere. “Collect his stuff, would you?” he called to Iwa-chan and ran -

He was at the stairs of the audience exit when Tobio’s emotions hit - he stumbled - his heart burned and squeezed - painful, painful, it hurt! - and a dreadful, heavy lead in his stomach - was he so horrible, so unwelcome - so, so unwanted - Tooru leaned to the door to regain his balance before throwing it open and running for the court - where was the athletes' entrance and audience exit and these corridors - he hurt, his bondmate hurt! - damn it, damn it, damn it!

Tooru was going to burn them alive. 

A referee made a move towards him but the projection one stopped him - Tobio wasn’t on the bench yet - they were replacing him - of course, they were - the dark, amused satisfaction - the satisfaction! Tooru was going to hurt them! - Tobio was swaying on his feet, numb, numb already - Tooru grabbed his wrist and dragged him away - he was so cold! Already, already - so cold and numb - the projection referee waved a hand and ran ahead of them - lead them to a private room with sentinel sound isolation and all - closed to door. 

His heart beating like he ran a marathon - he did but couldn’t reach him fast enough! - Tooru sat on the lone couch of the room and pulled his bondmate, his sentinel to his lap. Tobio fell, his limbs as limp as noodles, his head loose, an emotionless vessel. With infinite care, he took out Tobio’s earplugs, put them aside, and hugged him with all his might.

“Tobio, please come back,” he whispered, the first of thousands. “Don’t let them take this away from you.”

-

He did come back. Hours later, at Tooru’s bedroom, after his parents came to drive them, panicked from Iwa-chan’s call. Tooru knew they tried to be considerate to a sentinel zone but they were too loud that even Tooru heard them, too emotional for his exhausted self - too much for this post-apocalypse of Tobio’s volleyball life - just too much. 

They always were. 

“Tobio,” he whispered, caressing his bondmate’s back, pulling him closer to his chest. His arm ached - his head hurt - his everything ached -

His chest burned. Tobio couldn’t imagine anyone could be so cruel -

Tobio’s breath hitched. He gave a weak mental ‘Tooru?’

“I am here,” he said. “Always here. Please come back.”

And he did. With a wail that shook his whole frame. 

-

“I won’t play with them again,” Tobio whispered in the dark bedroom. Now that his parents went to sleep, with their curiosity, pity, and trepidation, it was calm and quiet.

Tooru nodded, too tired to sleep. “Play with me. Our team will be good for you.”

“Okay,” he whispered, sounding so small. “Please make volleyball fun again, Tooru.”

And Tooru’s heart burned with revenge - with the need to hurt them as much as they hurt Tobio -

“Don’t do that. Just, please, hit my tosses?”

Tooru wrapped his arms tighter around his gold-hearted bondmate. Why would anyone hurt him like that -

“I will. All of them. None of your tosses will fall again, Tobio!”

He nodded to his chest, the familiar gratitude overcoming his pain for a second.

-

Tooru glanced at the gym door again, doing his drills mindlessly. Tobio has been waiting for a half-hour already, and he had to wait at least another half before their practice ended - maybe he should tell him to wait at a cafe but as long as it was waiting, he would find a distant place illogical - it was weekend, why did he come early, he could have slept in - Tooru knew his decade-long morning run habit wouldn’t allow him to - and his silent and empty house couldn’t be better than Tooru’s empty but not-so-silent school grounds -

He really didn’t go to his team practices. Dear Tobio, who religiously did his morning runs even after Kazuyo-san’s death, didn’t join his team - 

Tooru still burned for their blood.

He glanced at the door again. Damn, he might as well be doing his homework -

The door was open. Tobio walked inside, bowing to Coach Irihata and then to Coach Mizoguchi.

Tooru ran towards them, ignoring the rest of the exercise. 

“It was easy to guess who was behind the door with how frequent you glanced, Oikawa-kun!”

Tooru flushed, gaping at his coach.

“I - I didn’t mean -“

“I came early because I don’t join my practices anymore,” Tobio stated. 

Tooru gave a huge and loud mental warning - Tobio winced slightly - too much information, Tobio! This man was going to be your coach - but Coach Irihata only made a thoughtful sound.

“I don’t see how it is logical,” he said. Tooru startled: This was the language to communicate with sentinels. How did his coach -? “Can you explain it to me?”

“I can.”

Tooru swallowed his snort, covering his twitching lips in a move to wipe his sweat - Tobio, the man is trying, don’t be like that - 

“Please do.”

“It is illogical for me to join a team practice when they don’t consider me a part of the team. I don’t want to experience a repeat of last week’s game.”

Tooru’s mood soured at the reminder. Damn those cruel, little -

“I’ve prepared an invitation for you to this school,” the coach said. 

Tooru’s heart leaped to his throat - for real? -

“Is it still available after last week?”

“Yes.”

Tobio’s lips twitched to his small smile. Tooru pulled him into a bear hug. “You are the best, coach!”

An invitation! They didn’t need to deal with Tobio’s abysmal grades and the entrance exam!

“So we can’t have you out of practice,” Coach Irihata continued. Coach Mizoguchi chuckled next to him. They were indulgent and fond; Tobio was filling with hope. Coach nodded to the practice going on. “Join in. Your future-captain will explain to you the drills.”

This was it! Coach Irihata was officially his favorite school-person!

Tobio’s eyes shone with his volleyball-excitement for the first time in months. 

“Yes, Coach!” He turned to Tooru. “Captain!”

Having flashbacks to a Tobio that barely came to his chest, Tooru grinned. How he had missed hearing this!

-

“They are small,” Iwa-chan said, glancing at the middle-schoolers coming for Aoba Johsai’s entrance exam. “I don’t remember being that small.”

“I remember you being even smaller,” Tooru sang.

Mattsun and Makki laughed, Iwa-chan punched his shoulder. Tooru crossed his arms behind his head and opened his mouth for a comeback -

He froze. Was that - yes, he was - he dared to - even knowing Tooru was here -

He didn’t remember moving. The next moment -

“Oi! Shittykawa!” 

-Tooru was slamming Hashikami to the wall behind him, his hands on his collar.

“What are you doing here, you little -“

Iwa-chan pulled his shoulder back. “Oi!”

“You dared to come to this school, knowing _I_ am here, knowing _he_ will come here -“

“Oikawa!” Iwa-chan pulled him back further. “Release the kid!”

“The kid?” Tooru laughed, mad and crazy. Hashikami looked at him with wide eyes - but the faint awe in them was fading - Tooru didn’t care for it - and his lips were curling into a wide smirk - “Do you know what he felt, Iwa-chan - do you know - this little, cruel -“

“You can’t harass a kid -“

“You are that robot’s bondmate. He must be good at something to keep him around - does he satisfy you, guide?”

Tooru growled. Iwa-chan was faster than him though, he held his fist before it landed - Mattsun and Makki grabbed his waist and torso - pulling him back -

“Get away from this school,” Tooru hissed, beyond fury, beyond madness. 

“Or what will you do? Project?”

Tooru seized his collar before Iwa-chan snatched his other hand. He pulled the stupid boy close to his face. “I’ve never projected since I was four. You wouldn’t want me to start now.” The boy started trembling in his hold, his eyes wide with fear - his smirk erased - how did it feel, huh? - was this satisfying, huh? - he should make him feel Tobio’s pain -

“Oikawa! Stop it!” Iwa-chan shouted and his three friends pulled him back. Tooru stumbled, releasing his collar. 

Hashikami fell on his ass.

But the idiot - the undiluted height of stupidity - the ignorant fool who didn’t know what a dangerous game he played - grinned. “Only fear? What a lightweight. An A-scale like you -“

“I will make sure you won’t touch a volleyball again,” Tooru hissed, leaning towards the boy - getting into the boy’s space, seeping into his emotions and twisting - crushing and bending out of shape - destroying - reshaping - the oblivious imbecile who thought guides and sentinels were projection and senses - things they didn't teach at school, at education centers, because how many A-scales can do it - things his friends weren't aware of - things only Tobio knew but he wasn't afraid, never from Tooru -

His friends pulled him back. 

The fool laughed. “How will you do it, guide?” 

Mattsun and Makki dragged him to the gates as Iwa-chan stood there, glaring to the boy a moment more. 

“Don’t come to this school, kid,” he said.

The ex-captain of Kitagawa Daiichi grinned. 

He wouldn’t be when he tried to play volleyball again. There was a reason A-scale guides were considered dangerous, more so than their sentinel partners with obviously superior senses.

In a cruel moment rivaling the idiot middle schooler’s, Tooru wished to be there when he touched a volleyball the next time, discovering what a traumatic experience it was - how nauseating it was - how painful - how loud he would scream -

Then he dismissed the thought. He shouldn’t see it; his kind-hearted sentinel might catch a glimpse of it in his mind and want him to reverse it.


	5. The King's Toss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The ultra-dramatic events of their middle school are over but I love this chapter just as much. Hope you like it too!
> 
> Also, 6:2 rotation in volleyball is when there are two setters on the court at the same time - they exchange roles of setter/spiker depending on their rotation. Nearly all teams - except the nationals, I guess - in Haikyuu use a 5:1 rotation where there is one setter on court and the the rest of the positions are also very definite. You can google it - there are lots more different rotations in volleyball - these two are really famous ones. 
> 
> (Today's prompt was historical. I used history instead.)

Tobio looked ahead with emotionless eyes, a statue of an A-scale sentinel, from his place in the line of first-years accepted into the volleyball club. Kunimi and Kindaichi shifted uncomfortably next to him - those idiots - why did they come to Aoba Johsai knowing Tobio was going to be there - that Tooru was there - who would never forget their contribution in that game -

Iwa-chan elbowed him. Tooru gritted his teeth. Those two used to be fine spikers - damn their need for strong players -

‘I am the captain. We have to defeat Shiratorizawa this year.’ Tooru clenched his fists. ‘I promised myself that I won’t alienate any player…’

‘You are the captain,’ Tobio agreed. ‘An exceptional one that values all the players. They must have followed you to this school; you deserve their admiration.’

Tooru exhaled - they had been so cruel - how could they - not this team, never this team - ‘You are too kind to them.’

‘I wasn’t without fault.’ 

Tooru smiled, focusing back on Coach Irihata’s welcoming speech. The team was excited, motivated - and uncomfortable - people kept on glancing at Tobio - Tooru observed their unease - even some of the third-years, who had been seeing Tobio for two years - and then, there were Mattsun and Makki, a different story altogether - fond and mischievous - another try at a Tobio-reaction again? Didn’t they give up on it?

As soon as Coach released them, the third-year duo pointed at Tobio. His bondmate blinked at them - the first-years around him took a step back - and they loudly declared: “This is the sentinel our captain is crazy about!”

“Wha-?” Tooru squawked, his heart leaping to his throat - his first day as a captain - those idiots - those undiluted IDIOTS!

“Are you crazy?” Tobio asked, of course. Iwa-chan stifled his laughter next to him.

“No, I am not!”

“Okay,” he nodded. “That would be worrying.”

Tooru held the bridge of his nose, more to hide his flushing cheeks than from annoyance, his heart melting despite himself. 

His friends joined his best friend in laughter - the rest of the team started chuckling - even some of the first-years smiled, uncertain -

He was grateful for the idiot duo for breaking the ice - but why at his expense! -

“Tooru,” Tobio called and he raised his head, always responding to him. His bondmate looked oblivious to his new team’s mood but Tooru knew he was not. Tobio wore his tiny smile, his heart beating in excitement, despite the duo standing next to him. 

“Let’s play volleyball, captain!”

-

“And there it is,” Kindaichi said with a frown, unaware that Tooru could hear him. “The King’s toss.”

Tobio’s hands jerked; the ball flew over Yuda’s head - too fast, too high - 

“No one can hit it,” Kunimi agreed.

Yuda landed from his jump, blinking at the ball bouncing behind him, filled with you-can-make-mistakes-too. Tobio grunted as he ran to take it, sensing his thoughts and in return annoyed and I-am-human-too.

“I've made a mistake,” he said. Yuda twitched - “Can I toss again?”

The idiot first-year duo next to him froze. Tooru grinned. Tobio was demanding, impatient and so physically superior that it was insulting, but his respect for the sincere effort was immediate and infinite. 

He shone with determination as Yuda ran to him again, getting into his irritatingly neutral setting position. He looked so good -

Iwa-chan slapped the back of his head. “Stop watching your bondmate and practice, Shittykawa!”

“I am supervising!”

“Tell it to someone who would believe it,” his best friend muttered, dragging him to practice his spikes.

-

Tooru didn’t antagonize Kunimi and Kindaichi, nor was he the most welcoming; Iwa-chan took on their responsibility without question - Tooru’s best friend was the best - but in a short amount of time, the team learned their history. 

Now, whenever Tobio practiced with them, it felt like the whole team held their breath, with various degrees of curiosity, apprehension, and is-this-a-big-deal. Tooru also slowed and then paused his own tossing exercise, watching the scene.

The attention didn’t seem to affect Tobio - his focus was on the exercise - he was moving slower than ever with every action hesitant, cautious, and his whole demeanor watchful.

Kunimi hit the toss with ease. He landed, mumbled something to Tobio to which he nodded, and moved to the end of the first-years line after giving the ball to Kindaichi.

Who was glaring at Tobio. Tooru narrowed his eyes: He didn’t like what he was feeling.

“Is something wrong?” Iwa-chan said, watching next to him.

“I’m not sure,” Tooru replied. Kindaichi wasn’t Hashikami - he took part in that horrible thing they did to Tobio - but he was under projection - a very weak one - only enough to influence not change - under the projection limit, the referee hadn’t done anything -

Kindaichi threw the ball too low and fast before running towards the net. It wouldn’t be a problem for Tobio and his reflexes but - that angle - Kindaichi was mad, revengeful and let-them-see - it-was-him-not-us, they-don’t-know-him, the-team-on-his-side - they-don’t-know-him-like-us - they-didn’t-see-The-King!

Tooru ran. 

From such a narrow angle, Tobio could only do the toss that came the easiest to him - practiced the most - at Kazuyo-san’s backyard, smiling at the whooshing sound it made and “Look! Isn’t it a cool toss? Tooru, can you hit it?”

The ball flew over Kindaichi’s hand, fast, fast - the fastest toss in the prefecture - no one could spike it - The King’s Toss - Kindaichi was filled with I-knew-it, they-will-see-now - it was for Tooru’s height, it always was - he might not be a spiker but he was _this_ toss’ spiker - Tobio had already turned around, recognizing his mistake and filling with dread - a nauseating, painful it-is-going-to-happen-again -

Tooru hit the ball. 

It went outside the line. Their libero looked after it with wide eyes, unable to move from his place. 

The court was silent. 

Tooru didn’t glare at Kindaichi - no, he really didn’t - he was the captain - the first-year was filling with dread and guilt anyway -

“I - sorry - that was -“

“King’s toss,” someone murmured from the line. Tobio lowered his head, clenching his fists; Iwa-chan glared to the unfortunate first-year. 

Tooru put his hand to Tobio’s shoulder. He was trembling. 

“Do you want a brea-”

Tobio snapped his head up, his eyes burning and wide. “Can I hit your tosses?” 

Tooru gave him a surprised look - and then softened - what a dear - “Sure!” He waved to Yahaba-kun to take Tobio’s place and, his hand still on his shoulders, lead Tobio to the line of third-year spikers he had been practicing with. 

“Come join us, Kageyama-kun,” Makki cheered. “Hitting balls is more fun!”

“Hitting Oikawa’s balls is even more fun,” Mattsun said.

Iwa-chan punched the back of both of their heads. 

Tobio nodded. “Tooru is a great setter,” he said. “I love spiking his tosses! Our team’s spikers are very fortunate.”

Makki and Mattsun giggled - so-innoce-

“Smack them again, will you Iwa-chan?”

The idiot duo yelped. In the meantime, Yuda gave Tooru and Tobio a curious look, still in the line. 

“Aren’t you both setters?”

“We used to play volleyball together in all our bonding times,” Tooru said. “We spiked for each other too.”

“Volleyball idiots,” Iwa-chan said, earning chuckles from his teammates. Tooru and Tobio exchanged a glance and shrugged. Then his friend stepped aside and waved Tobio over. “Show us your best combo.”

Tooru took his position in front of the net, a nostalgic smile on his lips. They hadn’t practiced together since Kazuyo-san was gone - it was always at his backyard, with his advice and cold drinks - his laughter and warmness contrasting with Tobio’s calmness and cool, such a comforting presence for small Tooru - 

The compassionate guide who taught him to communicate with his sentinel - the bridge between Tooru and the odd sentinel - precious beyond anything for Tooru - and home for Tobio - family, belonging, comfort and warmness -

And their connection: Volleyball. The only language they understood each other with - the only way they had been willing to spend time together - because the sentinel’s touch was freezing, his mind a dangerous place but his tosses were interesting and a spiker to his tosses was precious - learning volleyball with another setter was fun - and how cool was it that they could play volleyball in their bonding times -

They loved volleyball. They loved Kazuyo-san. So, they loved each-

Tobio bounced the ball, like getting ready for a serve. He nodded when he saw Tooru snapped out of his thoughts. No negative leftovers from Kindaichi’s trick remained, instead he was excited and I-missed-this - I-am-going-to-spike-Tooru’s-toss!

Tobio took a step back, leaned forward, threw the ball to him with one hand and sprinted - Tooru’s serving position - the one he refused to teach Tobio in middle school, only for Kazuyo-san to teach both of them a better one - Iwa-chan’s shock reached him; he recognized the pose - Tobio was doing it verbatim -

Their best combo, huh? Tooru grinned, exhilarated. Tobio flew - 

Kazuyo-san held Tooru’s wrists, gently moving them back and forth as Tobio panted behind them, after jumping for one unsuccessful toss following another - Tobio complaining in his sentinel way that he kept on tossing high for his teammates because Tooru was taller, why did he have to be so tall, Kazuyo-san and Tooru laughing at him - and then his silent amusement next week as Tooru complained that he gave Iwa-chan a Tobio-toss and Tooru’s he-smiled-he-is-human-too - their panic when Tooru’s serve broke a branch of the tree at the corner, Tobio running into the house for bandages - both of them flying - tossing - serving - with Kazuyo-san - and with each other - for years and years -

The ball hit the floor. Watari-kun fell, his arm stretched out towards the ball. Tobio landed. Tooru pulled him to his chest, laughing and laughing, so glad for their past, excited for their future, and now, now - they were here!

“Your tosses are the best,” his bondmate murmured to his ear. 

-

It had been an impressive spike. Or coach saw Tooru hit Tobio’s fastest toss. Or he heard they practiced together for years. Or through some other reason, the coach made them practice together the next time. 

And the next. 

Tobio was the great player Tooru knew he would be. He was fast, strong, and focused; a sentinel on the court. 

Tooru felt like he could hit his tosses with his eyes closed. 

Was it their mental connection? Or the years they practiced together, learning the sport? Or just learning each other?

Tooru didn’t care about the reason: He was busy flying. 

He hit the ball with an exhilarated shout. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he sprinted to the other side of the court - Tobio was going to toss - there! - a high toss to a straight. Yes! 

But Tobio was already there, knowing where he aimed - he received the ball and ran - because Tooru was ready to toss, he jumped, knowing where Tobio sent the ball and where he would be and what kind of toss he wanted - and how hard his heart beat - was it synced? Were their breaths together? - they were one team, keeping the ball afloat - tossing and spiking and tossing and spiking - an unending cycle of ever-changing roles -

Was this Kazuyo-san’s backyard? The Kitagawa court? Johsai gym? Or one of the stadiums they played together?

Did it matter? 

It was volleyball. 

They loved volleyball. They loved Kazuyo-san. So they loved each other.

-

And if their teammates watched them with wide eyes and agape mouths - as they kept the ball afloat for five minutes, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes - reading each other’s intentions, thoughts, emotions and reacting - their bodies so used to each other - flowing around each other, the ball an extension of their wills -

And if their teammates’ understanding of sentinel and guide bond changed that day - if the way they saw Tooru and Tobio and bondmates and childhood relationships changed that day -

And if their teammates didn’t recognize their movements - was it dancing, was it playing - who was leading, who was setting and spiking -

They didn’t notice.

They were busy being together - in this team, in this sport they loved, and in the joy of playing with each other again.

To the memory of Kazuyo-san.

To their future - let it be together and full of volleyball.

And now - where they stopped at coach’s whistle, to his smiling face - full of joy, excitement, and volleyball, volleyball and volleyball!

-

Tooru still remembered his horror at looking at his coach at the whistle and seeing Tobio holding his number as the replacement, with the coach’s hand on his shoulder. 

He got over it but didn’t forget. 

This was another referee’s whistle, Tooru was a high schooler now, but when he saw Tobio standing there with a replacement card in his hand, his heart leaped to his throat. 

The game was going fine - he didn’t do anything wrong - he wasn’t not enough - it was fine - it was fine -

Kunimi ran to Tobio’s side, taking the card from his hand and nodding. Tobio walked to Kunimi’s place on the court: The Wing Spiker. 

He threw Tooru a confused glance, who looked at Coach Irihata. He smiled and pointed to both of them. Tooru raised his eyebrows. Tobio was why-was-it-logical, maybe—actually-it-might-be and then I-get-to-hit-Tooru’s-tosses!

Afterward: I-get-to-toss-to-Tooru-too!

Tooru chuckled, heart melting at his bondmate, and signaled to the rest of the team.

“We are doing 6:2.”

Iwa-chan nodded, not one to argue in the middle of a game. Mattsun and Makki waved at Tobio. Kindaichi scowled and gave a reluctant nod. Tobio rocked on his heels, eyes on the rival team like a predator. 

Tooru drank in the excitement of his teammates, the audience, his bondmate - the victory seemed closer with a player at Tobio’s caliber at his side - both as a setter and spiker -

The whistled blew. Tooru grinned and readied himself for the opponent’s serve. 

-

“You owe me ramen if your serve doesn’t land,” Mattsun shouted. 

Tooru threw him a confused look over his shoulder.

“I want pancakes,” Makki added.

“Meatbuns!” Iwa-chan yelled, grinning at Tooru’s increasingly freaked-out look. 

“Ice cream!” Yahaba-kun shouted from the sidelines. 

“I want a beef bowl!” Yoda called.

“Pocky!” Watari-kun added. His teammates laughed. 

“That is too easy!”

“Strawberry pocky!”

“Oi, Kageyama! What is he saying to your mate?”

“I don’t understand what all of you are saying to Tooru.”

Everybody laughed. Tooru grinned at his bondmate from his place at the serve line. 

“I owe them food I don’t land this serve.”

“Shouldn’t they owe you because you earned us a point?”

“That wouldn’t be fun!” Mattsun shouted. “He always says he trusts us at the beginning of games. We also trust him - to make this point! Or he owes us!”

Tobio’s non-expression showed how illogical he found this argument to be. Tooru laughed at him. 

“Join in, Tobio-kun!”

“You don’t owe me food if you don’t point, Tooru.”

“Come on!” Tooru laughed. “Humor us!”

“Yes, yes, humor us!”

“Show us how sentinel you are!”

Tobio didn’t bother to grace that argument even a this-is-illogical look. Tooru held the ball but kept looking at his bondmate. 

“Five service aces,” Tobio finally said. “For Kazuyo’s milk bread sandwiches.”

Tooru gaped.

“Five?” His teammates shouted. “What a demanding bondmate!” Tooru’s voice surpassed them in his roar of “you can make them?”

Tobio might as well grin in satisfaction. “He taught both of us.”

“Yes - but - “ Tooru couldn’t do it.

Tobio did. Apparently. 

He didn’t even eat them, the adorable bastard. 

“Five, hm?” He murmured, looking at their opponent team with newfound determination. Their captain readied himself for receiving; the grey-haired guide setter stiffened, sensing the change in Tooru. 

The orange-haired irritating guide, who kept on running around and faking spikes, shouted: “Bring it on, Grand King!”

-

The house smelled heavenly, like memories, history, Kazuyo-san’s house, and his baked milk bread. Tooru closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling like floating. Then he opened them and glanced at Tobio, who was watching the sandwich bread from the oven window. 

“Does the scent disturb you?”

“It’s fine. You like it.”

Tooru walked over and hugged his bondmate from behind. He hummed when Tobio held his hands.

Being alone together like this was - weird and made Tooru self-conscious. There had always been Kazuyo-san or Iwa-chan or Miwa-san, their friends, or one of their parents, Tooru’s siblings. Even if they were alone, they would be at a cafe or restaurant, eating after practice; walking at the parks, volleyballs in hand, looking for an empty spot; sitting silently in gyms, thinking of volleyball; or at school gates, walking to someone’s home together, talking of their days.

Not like this: Alone at Tobio’s house, his parents god-knew-where, with him baking and preparing the sandwich ingredients while Tooru cooked him oatmeal and cut some fruits. So domestic and peaceful and calm -

Would their future be like this? The house, that would have Kazuyo-san’s balls and net in its backyard, would smell of Tooru’s bread and have Tobio’s ridiculous amount of milk in its fridge? Tooru’s colorful posters and Tobio’s geometric couches? Tooru’s noise and Tobio’s calmness?  
He would like that. Tooru smiled and tightened his arms.

“I doubt our future would be as peaceful as you imagined,” Tobio said. Tooru raised his head, confused. “As pro-players, we will be too busy to bake and cook. We might play in the backyard only at the holidays. I like the imagined living room decoration though.”

Tooru’s resulting smile was wistful. “You think I can be a pro-player too? And that we can play together - in the same city, country?”

“Yes.” That was all. No more explanation, no assurances, or probabilities. 

Sentinel certainty was reassuring. Grateful, Tooru nosed his sentinel’s hair and kissed his neck. 

Tobio liked it. Very much.

With a smirk, he kissed again. Oh god - Tobio was flushing -

Tooru turned him around in his arms - his disgruntled scowl was in place - he grinned -

And then Tobio leaned upwards and kissed his cheek. 

With a squawk, he turned Tobio back to the oven and hid his burning face in his hair.

-

Tooru’s fingers turned white with how tight he held his water bottle, his eyes drilling holes to the scoreboard.

Second set. They were losing.

Again - again - they were losing again - damn it! This was the last year - their final year - they were supposed to win this year - they had to win this year - they had no other chance! - even Tobio was here - damn it! - DAMN IT! -

Tobio’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder, his presence a cool rain to his burning thoughts. 

“Let’s win this set,” he said. 

‘How? How? HOW? They are winning - five-point gap, against Ushiwaka! - we are going to lose again - without even taking a set - ONE SET - how pitiful are we -!’

‘You are projecting.’

Tooru jerked, ice filling his veins, the ground sliding under his feet - he hadn’t since he was four - when he met Tobio -

‘Calm down. So are Tendou-san and Ushijima-san. Get out of your head and spread your awareness. Don’t play to their hands.’

Tooru blinked. And blinked again. Relaxed his hand and took a sip. And then looked around.

Iwa-chan’s concerned expression eased; he nodded to Tobio. Mattsun and Makki were looking to the ground, shoulders slumped. Their reserves were silent. Coach Irihita was talking quietly with Coach Mizoguchi; they weren’t motivating the team. Kunimi and Kindaichi were drinking their water silently next to Yahaba-kun.

They - this was defeat: Again-we-lost, can-we-ever-beat-shiratorizawa, maybe-next-time-I-doubt-it, he-is-Ushijima-after-all.

Then, Tooru glanced at their opponents. Straight lines, proud shoulders, and raised heads - Ushijima-is-here-after-all. 

And a grinning Tendou - stupid and irritating with traffic-light-head - his grin widened, Tooru’s mood soured - Ushijima noted them and glanced, his eyes calm and focused like the A-scale sentinel he was - Tooru frowned - his teammates had a similar look - too focused and calm - too proud of him - too sentinel.

Tooru glanced to the projection referee, who was on high alert with four A-scales on the court - but he was a high B-scale - idiot authorities - he remembered Tobio’s fateful middle school game and the Kitagawa captain’s low-register projection -

“Bastards,” he hissed. 

Tobio glanced at him and nodded. You-noticed, let’s-reverse-it, they-aren’t-the-only-A-scales-here and I-want-to-continue-playing. I-want-to-win!

Tooru waved at Tendou with a smirk, watching with satisfaction as the redhead's grin faded and he turned back to his teammates, frantic against a mental attack. 

Tooru released his breath, held Tobio’s hand, and - focused on his teammates. Beneath the referee’s awareness - very, very below the regulation limits - only small touches. A whisper here, a caress there, and a lets-look-at-this-from-another-point here.

Tobio was proud of him. Tooru was grateful for him. He felt stronger than ever - everything so clear and precise - feeling every nuance in the court, all emotions of his teammates, all movements, their chests rising with their breaths -

Tobio mentally winked at him. Tooru grinned.

“What is in this water? I feel so better already!”

“We must have been tired!”

“My mind is clear and I feel lighter. This is just the second set, no one is losing yet!”

“Yes! Let’s get this set!”

“Let’s!”

“Yeah!”

-

It wasn’t enough. They lost. 

Tooru clenched his eyes shut, gritted his teeth - he wasn’t going to cry in the court - not in front of them - damned Ushiwaka and his maddening guide -

Iwa-chan’s grip on his wrist nearly-hurt. “Three sets are better,” he said. 

“Not enough,” Tooru hissed.

“Not enough,” he agreed. 

Damn it - damn it - DAMN IT! - what more to defeat them - the team gave their all - Tooru gave his all - damn his strength and brute force - damn his calmness and talent and superiority! -

“Not zoning, right?” Iwa-chan whispered.

He shook his head. “Tobio is here.” He glanced to his right -

Tobio was walking toward Shiratorizawa’s side of the court. 

They even shook hands after the game, what else was there to talk? Those horrible, horrible -

Tobio gave a small bow to Ushijima and said “We lost. But it was a satisfactory game to play.”

“It was.” Damn, even his voice was annoying! Deep, calm, and stupid!

“I wish you luck in the inter-high finals,” Tobio said. What? - they were enemies! But Tobio was also frustrated, sad, and they-made-Tooru-cry.

“Is he okay?” Iwa-chan whispered. Tooru hushed him.

“I hope you become champions. You and your team deserve it,” Tobio continued. Johsai team was filling with confusion and he-lost-his-mind. 

Ushiwaka nodded. “Thank you for your kind wishes.”

Tobio nodded back. “May it be the best tournament of your high school lives,” he paused, raising his head to look into Ushiwaka’s eyes. “Because you won’t go to the nationals.”

This was it. A fact. End of the sentence, the argument, the whole subject.

Tooru smiled, his heart settling. Iwa-chan huffed next to him. His teammates relaxed, still sad but not hopeless. 

The certainty of a sentinel, huh? 

“I don’t see how it is possible,” Ushiwaka said. 

“I do,” Tobio stated. “Please work on your imagination skills with Tendou-san; guides are more talented at it.” 

After another small bow, Tobio turned on his heel and walked back to his teammates. And gave a confused blink at their cheerful welcoming to him - the dumb sentinel.

-

They needed something more. Another weapon, a trump-card against Shiratorizawa. Ushiwaka’s serves were stronger than Tooru’s, Tendou’s blocks were more clever than Mattsun and Makki’s, Iwa-chan’s spikes were strong but never against an A-scale sentinel and while Tooru and Tobio could do freaky coordinated plays, so could Ushiwaka and Tendou. 

They needed something more.

The something more entered the gym two weeks after their defeat, with a scowl rivaling Tobio’s and projecting his anger, annoyance, and the-world-is-against-me all around. As well as do-I-get-to-play-this-time, will-this-captain-let-me and I-want-to-hit-that-ball.

The coach’s expression tightened but none of the third years objected to his presence, still feeling guilty from alienating him last year.

Tobio’s expression soured, one moment away from complaining about his projection and doesn’t he know not to, he was a low B-scale after all -

“Welcome to the volleyball club, Mad dog-chan,” Tooru sang, throwing his arm around the second-year’s shoulders and dragging him to the court. “Show us what you can do.”

-

What he could do was hit and hit like he was a sentinel instead of a guide. And irritate Tobio even more because no high-scale sentinel used their strength uncontrollable and wild and would he stop projecting already?

Mad dog-chan growled at Tobio, the sentinel threatening to him - he must be bonded though - was it new? Or something else?

Tooru watched their non-interaction, wondering at Tobio’s communication skills and whether this new weapon was too sharp for them. 

-

“You’re late,” Yahaba-kun snapped.

Mad dog-chan scowled, filling with his usual the-world-is-against-me - something so typical for guides rejecting a sentinel’s the-world-doesn’t-revolve-around-you logic -

“Rules are stifling.”

“Rules are what keep us together!” He snapped again. Tooru sighed; Yahaba-kun was usually a calm-headed and logical individual. “We are a team, playing a sport of rules! How do you plan to escape them?”

Tooru put his arm around Mad dog-chan, dragging him to a corner of the court while sending a wave of calmness to Yahaba-kun and the rest. 

“Did you go to a guide education center, Mad dog-chan?” Tooru asked. “Where they teach you to control your emotions and projections?”

His scowl deepened, a mixture of guilt, shame, and rebellion in him. Tooru stifled his sigh. “There are some rules we need to keep the team together…”

-

Mad dog-chan glared at Tobio until it was his turn to spike. Then, he hit the ball with such a force that it would have injured Watari-kun’s arm if he received it. 

A shudder went through the line of spikers behind him. Tobio looked at the bouncing ball.

“If you can’t control your power, use less of it,” he said. “This spike could have hurt someone.”

Mad dog-chan growled, with an even more impressive glare to Tobio. An A-scale like him wouldn’t be affected by it but the spiker line behind him tensed. Mad dog-chan disliked sentinels - very much. And Tobio was the epitome of it -

“You are projecting; it is disrupting our practices. Your emotions aren’t for the world to see - they are private. I don’t want to know if you are angry or mad or happy at any given time - and definitely don’t want to feel them with you.”

A snarl and Tooru started walking towards them but Tobio was in a mood.

“I don’t care if you don’t like me or sentinels in general. You can imagine hurting me but your power wouldn’t be enough. You can think degrading things about me; I can still work with you. You might not like the team or some of the players, but this is your only option in this school.” Tobio narrowed his eyes. “You also project your love of this sport. At your current state, you can’t play in games: Your projection is above the regulation limits. And as long as you antagonize all the sentinels you see, you won’t be able to control it.”

Tooru reached Mad dog-chan before his punch landed. His bondmate’s expression didn’t change - as if daring him to try. 

-

“King’s toss,” Kindaichi still muttered at Tobio’s fastest toss, more out of habit now than distaste. No Johsai volleyball player disliked that toss: It won them several games. 

At this point, even the opponents started calling it the King’s toss. 

Not the tyrannical king’s toss but the king’s toss to the Grand king.

The idiocy of the whole thing amused even Tobio. Tooru was ready to be called all sorts of king if his bondmate didn’t feel that twinge of hurt at his old nickname.

So, knowing it was coming for him, Tooru jumped for the ball - even if it wasn’t this particular toss, he would know - it was Tobio after all - 

Mad dog-chan jumped in between him and the ball. Tooru flailed in mid-air before hitting him - he fell to the floor, his breath knocked out of his lungs - his hip hurt, elbow grazed - Makki barely stopped not to step on his hand.

The ball flew to the other side of the net like a rocket, hitting outside the line. 

For one moment, Mad dog-chan was filled with this-was-fun, what-a-great-toss but Tooru grabbed Iwa-chan’s hand, standing back up, words ready to spill from his lips - Tobio was shaking and filling with rage - Tooru never knew his bondmate could feel like this - never knew he could be beyond anger, irritation and frustration - this all-consuming rage like Tooru’s -

“It is fi-“

“You. Stupid. Dog.” Tobio grabbed Mad dog-chan’s collar and raised him with one hand. He struggled, trying to find purchase on the ground - unable to free himself from the sentinel’s hold, shaking like a paper doll - Tobio didn’t even look strained - how strong was he? - the rest of the team stepped back, recognizing danger instinctively - Tooru looked for the coach in panic, let him not be there - Tobio wasn’t attacking anyone, no -

“You are more dog than human! You aren’t a volleyball player but a mad dog hitting balls! We. Are. Not. Here. To. Train. You. Play the sport with us or run after some other master’s balls!”

Tooru grabbed his bondmate’s hand, repeating that he was fine - it didn’t hurt - projecting calmness - don’t hurt him Tobio - he was fine - oh god, Tobio was so strong - 

Tobio threw Tooru a glance and lowered Mad dog-chan - he fell on his ass, his legs unable to hold him - and trembled, seeing how scary a sentinel could be for the first time - 

Tooru didn’t know Tobio could be too -

“You are here because our captain wanted it,” Tobio hissed, crouching to his level. Tooru lowered himself with him. “Because he can never refuse anyone who loves this sport. But it doesn’t make you our teammate.” Tooru tightened his hold - calm down Tobio - dear, dear, Tobio - Tobio interlaced his fingers with Tooru - he was calming down - Tooru exhaled a deep breath - “You need to work with us, otherwise you’d only be a burden to the team. We can’t carry you; we can’t carry anyone. We can only walk this road as a team; we are going to the nationals!”

-

Later, when their teammates returned to the practice, probably vowing to never anger Tobio ever, Tooru pulled Mad dog-chan to the side. 

“Sorry,” he grumbled before Tooru said anything. “For hurting you. It wasn’t my intention.”

Tooru smiled and patted his shoulder. Tobio gave a this-is-better, don’t-hurt-him-ever-again and good-he-apologized while jumping for a toss, long-hearing sentinel that he was. He already forgave Mad dog-chan.

“You were going for that toss, right? It is a great one.”

Mad dog-chan nodded, looking at the hand he spiked the toss. It-was-a-good-feeling.

“It is a special toss,” Tooru continued. “Tobio’s most difficult one. Only I can spike it, but if someone else also could - it would be very useful for our upcoming games.”

Mad dog-chan’s eyes widened and he gave one, single nod. He-will-be-part-of-a-team, be-valuable-to-them, unlike-he-was-to-his-sentinel -

“We still need to work on your projections,” Tooru muttered.

‘It won’t be king’s toss anymore.’

Tobio hummed. ‘Okay. We can develop a new one for you.’

-

Mad dog-chan slid down again, nodding off and the rest of the team laughed. Yahaba-kun pulled him above the water before returning to his relaxing at the onsen. He thanked him with an outward show of irritation, one that Mattsun and Makki made fun of. 

“You have to stop Kageyama-kun or he can practice until you fall.”

“I would stop before he falls,” Tobio said behind Tooru. 

Their teammates laughed, used to the sentinel’s unlimited stamina, and ability to practice volleyball. 

“What is your success rate?” Iwa-chan asked. 

“Around 30%,” Tobio replied. “By the end of this week, we can be at 55%.” Mad dog-chan threw his head back with a groan but he was warm with pride and that-toss-is-so-fun-to-hit. The-Captain-allowed-me-to-hit-his-toss.

Tooru grinned and mentally showed it Tobio. His bondmate muttered, “he already hits your tosses.”

“But it was my special toss,” Tooru whined, trying to look above at Tobio. He stopped the movement by putting a soapy hand to his chin; the other was at his hairline, keeping the bubbles from Tooru’s eyes. Only when Tooru lowered his head, did he continue his massage. 

“We have to raise our success rate before the Shiratorizawa game but afterward, I will prepare another special toss for you.”

Tooru cheered. 

“Stop pampering him, Tobio-kun!” Iwa-chan shouted. Tooru grinned at him - yeah, his bondmate was great - 

“I want a massage too,” Mattsun called from the pool.

“No way!” Tooru shouted. 

“I thought no one was allowed to touch your shampoo, captain,” Yuda said with a smirk. “Let alone your hair.”

“Except for my bondmate. Duh.” He smiled and poked at Tobio’s stomach behind his head. “Do you know how detail-oriented and careful he is? Once I give him the instructions, he does it verbatim. His is even better than mine!”

They laughed. Tobio continued shampooing his head behind him, not bothering with the conversation, enjoying his opportunity to play with Tooru’s hair. 

-

“We don’t sleep together!” Tooru shrieked, his face aflame. He pulled his futon apart. “I always sleep next to Iwa-chan!”

His best friend waved and grinned at him from his place in between Mattsun and Makki’s futons.

“We found him first,” Makki sang. 

“There is no other space,” Mattsun continued. 

Tooru looked around the room: The third-years grinning at him, second-years smiling with embarrassment, and first-years sitting on their futons like statues, wishing Tooru would ignore them altogether. Traitors, all of them.

“Tooru,” Tobio called, sitting on his futon and giving a huge yawn. He was softer after the bath, cheeks still pink, and blinking with sleep. Tooru’s heart melted at the sight - he was adorable - “We slept in the same bed before.”

His teammates - traitors that they were - laughed.

“That was different!” That was in Kazuyo-san’s or their parents’ house when they were small and one bed was plenty for them. “It wasn’t at a training camp!”

After another yawn, he reached for Tooru’s hand and pulled him down. Tooru fell to his lap in a blushing mess of uncoordinated limbs. “I don’t see the difference,” he mumbled, laying them down to their double futons. 

“I do!” He shouted, hiding his red, red, red face to his bondmate’s chest. He was either going to drown in embarrassment - or drown his teammates in their laughter! “At least turn off the lights!”

Tobio’s huff hit his hair and rumbled in his chest. His bondmate was happy - so, so happy with Tooru in his arms.


	6. Proud of This Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Just a tiny note: Oikawa-senshu means 'Athlete Oikawa.' It is one of the honorifics used in Japanese like -san, or -chan or maybe -sensei, used for teachers or writers etc. 
> 
> (Today's prompt is fantasy.)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!

It was tomorrow - tomorrow - they were ready - were they ready - they had to be - this was all they could do - all they were - they did all - was it enough - it had to be - they had no other choice -

“We did our best,” Tobio said, putting his hand on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru looked at his teammates at various states of undress, tired but motivated - excited but will-we-manage-it-this-time - how-many-times-are-the-charm?

“This is the best this team has ever been,” Tooru said in his captain voice. His teammates turned to him, smiles on their faces. “We are the best versions of ourselves and let’s show our determination to Shiratorizawa tomorrow!”

“Yes, captain!”

‘They can be better versions tomorrow,’ Tobio murmured. 

Tooru nodded. ‘They will be. They have to be.’

In a game with two A-scale couples at each side, morale and focus were also a battlefield. Especially as the authorities kept on giving them B-scale referees. 

Tobio cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. “Tooru is a great setter that can make you play at 100%.” He glanced at Tooru - was he going to tell them - why?

‘Don’t they need to know?’

‘Do they?’

Did they need consent? Were they against it? Legally, only projections above a certain effect rate needed approval, and only if the projector was an education center graduate. What they were doing in the games couldn’t even be measured - let alone be in the effect rate register -

But they were affecting them against their knowledge. Tooru blinked, disoriented because - they did it all the time. All uneducated guides or sentinels projected - which meant below B-scale - at least 90% of the population -

But Tooru and Tobio were neither uneducated nor did it unconsciously - they actively lead their friends’ thoughts and emotions down a certain road - small touches beyond even a referee’s notice -

Tooru grimaced, shamed. He nodded to Tobio.

“If you all agree to it, you can give your 110% in this game,” his bondmate continued. “Higher motivation, less disposition to surrender, and more concentration and focus.” Some eyes widened, understanding what they were offering. Iwa-chan frowned, crossing his arms. 

“It isn’t cheating,” Tooru added before he commented. “This is unnoticeable - very, very below any legal level. We are asking this because our opponent will also do it in this game.”

His teammates were shocked, can-they-do-it, is-it-possible and then if-it-means-we-will-win but also would-it-hurt, affect-anything -

“You will feel exhausted and might also have a mild headache afterward,” Tobio said. 

And they waited. Tooru held Tobio’s hand, a weird apprehension in him - what would they do if the team didn’t accept - they would lose the game before it started - 

Their teammates glanced at each other but they were leaning towards accepting it - Tooru exhaled, relieved - expect Mad dog-chan. He was scared of a foreign sentinel’s mental touch while his hurt enough as it was-

“Only for motivation and mental clarity, nothing else,” Tobio repeated, looking at Mad dog-chan. “As soon as anything disturbs you, we will stop.”

Mad dog-chan scowled and lowered his shoulders. They-never-hurt-before, even-when-angry, even-when-I-hurt-his-mate, not-like-this, they-are-asking, and I-trust-them.

Tooru gave a mental nod. Tobio caressed the back of Tooru’s hand with his thumb, calm and cool.

“You said Shiratorizawa also does it,” Iwa-chan said. 

They nodded. 

“We will go to the nationals. I’m in.”

“Me too.”

“Yep!”

Tooru smiled as, one by one, their teammates agreed. This team - he loved this team - his ultimate dream team -

‘Don’t tell them we’ve been doing it all this time.’

‘Even I am not as truthful.’

-

Fifth set. Tooru has never played a five-set game before. 

Physically, he was exhausted. Mentally, he felt as fresh and clear-headed as the first set - did sentinels always feel like this - ‘no,’ Tobio said - he would have one hell of a headache, right? - it was worth it. 

“I don’t feel my legs,” Makki muttered in between sips of his water. 

“Why do I have to raise my arms for blocks?” Mattsun moaned. “Someone invent a blocking method without arms. Kageyama-kun?”

“You can block with your head,” Iwa-chan said. “It seems thick enough.”

The team laughed at Mattsun’s fake-offended grumble. Tooru glanced at the red-head monster and waved at his pout. Ushiwaka stood as straight and strong as ever at his side - stamina monster.

“What is he thinking?” He muttered to Tobio.

“That he wants to eat ramen after the game.”

Tooru burst out laughing - what a normal-human thought - maybe even he was tired, if he thought about food -

Because Tobio was affected; it showed in the way he preferred to stand still, only drinking his water with minimal movement. As much as sentinels were built for strength, Tobio was on the delicate side, with his long jumps and graceful tosses instead of Ushiwaka’s brute force.

“How are you?” Tobio asked.

“Fine,” Tooru answered, surprised at the answer himself. He held Tobio’s hand and scanned his teammates for any foreign emotional touches. “I am fine. We are fine.”

“We are,” Tobio nodded. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the interval. “Let’s win this game.”

-

They did it. They did it. THEY DID IT! Tooru screamed - his joy, his exhilaration - his finally! - after-six-years-finally! - we did it - we did it - we defeated Shiratorizawa! - oh my god - Oh MY. GOD! -

“I can’t breathe, Shittykawa!”

“Then don’t!” Tooru screamed at his ear. Iwa-chan laughed, laughed, and laughed.

Six years, Iwa-chan! Finally, finally! We did it!

The team screamed around him. Their joy intoxicating - their surprise and wonder and we-can-do-it - then-can-we-do-anything? - if-we-can-defeat-them can-we-defeat-anybody? - how-did—it-happen -

They did it! They did it! They did it! Their meager cheer-squad shouted for them, light blues among the purples - purples were silent - because they did it! They won! - Tobio, Tobio - where was Tobio - his great volleyball player of a bondmate - a history being written - his partner, the spiker of his tosses and the setter of his spikes -

“Tobio! What are you doing there?”

His sentinel of a sentinel bondmate blinked at him, Ushiwaka and his red-haired guide in front of him. 

“Oh god, leave them to their defeat,” Tooru grinned, running to his side and taking his hand to drag him back to their teammates. The guess monster pouted and Tooru stuck out his tongue at him. While he was at it, he did it to Ushiwaka too.

He just stared at him. Argh!

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” Tooru said in a mock-high voice. “Thank you so much! I like where I am! How does defeat feel at Shiratorizawa?”

“It doesn’t have a taste.”

Tooru groaned. “You are such a weirdo. Don’t you even feel disappointed?”

“I do.” 

Tooru narrowed his eyes - he did, of course, he did - even he wasn’t inhuman -

“Don’t be like that,” Tobio said. Tooru gave him an incredulous look. He earned this! “Don’t mock their defeat. They never did it to us.” He gave a small nod to them. Ushiwaka nodded back and guess monster shrugged. 

Tooru pouted. True, they never did. Ushiwaka was the height of sportsmanship -

“After all, you are going to graduate this year. You might be teammates.”

He gaped at Tobio - what a horrible thought - would they meet again - that would be a bad coincidence -

“Yes,” Ushiwaka said. “We would be teammates in the national team, at the least.”

Tooru froze. Ushiwaka thought - the Ushiwaka who was at the national youth team - “you think I might join the national team,” he said, voice small.

“You can.”

“Oh.”

Tobio grinned with a told-you-so, so-many-times and do-you-trust-yourself-now. Tooru interlaced their fingers - what -

“Cool, you are also a volleyball idiot,” the guess monster said, crossing his arms behind his head. “I won’t continue playing volleyball but this one will,” he pointed to Ushiwaka - who only gave him an unimpressed stare - he was so much like Tobio, but also not - “Take care of him if you get to be teammates, would you?”

He gave a dazed nod. 

National team and being teammates with high school opponents and going to the nationals - what were they - they were - they were only far-fetched fantasies -

Tooru had never imagined beyond Shiratorizawa’s defeat. 

-

Tooru wrote down the directions for the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, still filled with a mixture of pride and bitterness at the thought of Tobio going there.

He was moving ahead. The world noticed him - of course, they did - how many A-scales were in volleyball - one, that was the answer, only Ushiwaka - and now Tobio -

No one noticed Tooru - that was fine, he was a guide, they weren’t expected to be pro-athletes - neither do A-scale sentinels, so many people were after them - so were sports-people - it was fine - Tooru expected Tobio to move fast and shine bright - since he was an elementary school student - it was fine - Tooru expected it -

But it still ached - a wound that never scarred. Tobio was moving forward and was going to leave Tooru behind in no time - Tooru practiced - worked, worked, and did his best - but a guide’s best wasn’t equal to a sentinel’s best - especially in the sports - he was already a part-time setter for his team - the official setter but a title - Tobio set as much as him - sometimes to him but Tooru couldn’t even say his best toss only for him now - he wasn’t Tobio’s best weapon - Mad dog-chan was there and more people would in the future -

“I will prepare a unique toss for you,” Tobio murmured, leaning his head to Tooru’s shoulder. “I postponed it for the nationals because we needed to sharpen our current weapons; we didn’t have time to build new ones.”

“That’s fine,” Tooru said, lowering the pencil and looking at the google maps screen with blank eyes. “I don’t have any problem with Mad dog spiking your toss; it earned us many points.” He sighed and wrapped his arm around Tobio’s shoulder. “I just wonder if you might even need to prepare a new toss for me after the nationals.”

He hummed. “You’re right. I won’t toss for you for the next two years.”

“At least.”

“At most.” He raised his head and looked into Tooru’s eyes - what a beautiful blue - “Tooru, please wait until after the nationals for your belittling thoughts. Everyone will remember you.”

“You say so,” he murmured, doubting.

“Yes, I do. Please trust me on this.”

“Okay,” he whispered, pulling his bondmate to his lap. Quite soon, Tobio wouldn’t be shorter than him -

“Thank you,” he said and kissed his temple. Tooru smiled; his kiss was electrifying and cooling at the same time. “Which opponents do you want me to focus on?”

“You are going to a camp to choose the future national youth team members and you will think about our high school games?”

“Yes? It is a good opportunity. If they are at that camp, we might face them at the nationals.”

Tooru chuckled and hugged his bondmate tighter. As always, Tobio’s calm soothed his emotions and thoughts. After the nationals, huh? He could wait - not like he had anything better to do. “I would have lost my mind without you,” he murmured.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Hey!”

-

Tooru rarely went to malls. Especially at the weekends. The crowds were neither his nor Tobio’s favorite; they preferred calm and familiar places. If they absolutely needed to buy something, they would go on the weekdays and return as soon as their shopping was done. 

Even in his rebellion - Tobio was at the camp, so Tooru would have the best weekend with his best friend! - Tooru stiffly took his seat at one of the out-of-way cafes, throwing horrified glances to the crowd at the heart of the mall. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to come to such a place with Tobio out of the city - 

“Thank you for coming,” Iwa-chan said, putting a tray with delicious-looking desserts and two drinks on the table. 

“What are you thanking for?” Tooru said, reaching for the creamy, foamy, and sweet drink - it had to be his, no way Iwa-chan would drink it - “You are my best friend.”

“Yeah - I wanted to come with you to this cafe for some time - you’ll love the food - but I know you wouldn’t be comfortable - neither would Tobio-kun - but he is out of the city - and I wanted to talk to you -“

Raising an eyebrow, Tooru waited. He learned it was the best way to deal with sentinels. 

“-not like I am hiding anything from Tobio-kun - but you are my best friend and - uhh - private chats are kind of difficult these days -“

He grinned. “You can just tell me you want to talk to me?”

“-yeah - and it might get even more difficult -“

Tooru straightened. “What?”

“Yeah - uhh - what do you plan to do after you graduate?”

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“Humor me.”

Tooru leaned back on his seat, gulped a large sip of his drink, and took in his friend in all his embarrassment and future-is-uncertain and I-am-uncertain.

“Volleyball, obviously,” he said. 

“You got any invitations?”

“No.” He paused. “Not yet, Tobio says.”

Iwa-chan’s lips twitched, fond of Tooru’s straightforward and too-logical bondmate. “He is usually right.”

“He is,” he replied with a smile. “What about you? Still planning on college?”

“Yeah - about that -“ Iwa-chan trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. 

“You said you got accepted into a school in the USA,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“I did. But - you see - I need to bond.”

“That’s great!” He cheered, putting his drink aside to applaud. “Is it time for Iwa-chan to grow -“

“Is it? Great, I mean?” He sighed, so uncertain and confused - Tooru’s joy deflated - wasn’t it good news? “I mean it is doubtful my bondmate would be a Tobio-kun - or you as you are the guide - I mean - you get what I mean -“

Tooru smiled at his best friend. “Bondmates are great, Iwa-chan,” he said softly. 

“Yours is. Not all of them are like you two. Mad dog is mad because of his sentinel, isn’t he?”

He shrugged and waved the issue aside. “I wouldn’t know his private life.” Then he took a fork from his dessert, giving a pointed glance to Iwa-chan’s - hmm - so sweet and delicious -

Iwa-chan raised his fork but just looked at his cake with unfocused eyes. “So - umm - I decided to stay in Japan because I have to bond and don’t want to with a foreigner -“

“You can change after you come back.”

“You see - my parents sort of want me to find a female guide and - you know -“

“Marry her?”

“Yeah.” He raised his head and saw Tooru’s incredulous look. “Now now - later - of course.”

“Of course,” he repeated between gritted teeth. Parents and their plans on their children - the various job invitations Tooru found in his bedroom all the time, courtesy of his mother - who wanted to be a guide education center instructor? Not Tooru! - “how do they plan to find this perfect guide?”

“I started going to guide meetings.”

“It isn’t - argh! - like a date and getting to know each other - it is about compatibility as a guide and sentinel!”

“At my scale, we actually have time to chat, you know?” Iwa-chan grinned. “We aren’t six, after all.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“No, it doesn’t,” he said, his shoulders slumped again. “Kind of makes it worse actually, because our bonds don’t need to be permanent so people also look for money and jobs and stuff.”

“Iwa-chan, you are a high schooler,” Tooru said softly, waving away the flames of his anger in Tobio-fashion. Iwa-chan didn’t need someone to get angry on his behalf; he needed reason - Tobio would be proud of him - “At most, you will be a college student. You don’t have money or status or jobs.”

“Our parents do.”

Tooru didn’t like the sound of that. Not at all. He thought his situation had been difficult, permanently bonding to a total stranger in childhood, but choosing this stranger in later years complicated things, right? When Tooru chose Tobio, no one could object because finding a compatible bondmate in their scales was difficult enough already.

Of course, if he hadn’t get along with Tobio, his life would be a nightmare while Iwa-chan could change bondmates easily.

Tooru was very lucky to find Tobio, right? 

‘I am very fond of you right now’ he thought.

‘Thank you,’ came the reply, regardless of the distance. ‘So am I of you, right now. You are very not-annoying and a great setter.’

Tooru repressed his urge to question him - did he meet new, talented setters - annoying and talented? - of course, he did, he was at the camp! -

“So,” Iwa-chan clapped his hands, making Tooru jump in his seat. His friend grinned, knowing the signs of a mental conversation for many years. Then, he sipped his coffee - Tobio still couldn’t drink it: Too bitter - his bondmate wouldn’t like this cafe, it was loud and smelled like pastry - “I will go to a college in Tokyo and meet new guides.”

“Oh, cool, I might also be in Tokyo if I manage to join a V-league team there-“

“I also wanted to thank you.”

Tooru blinked and made a weird expression. “Why?”

“Because my scale usually needs to bond at high school but I could stay single until its end. Apparently, it’s thanks to you.”

“Apparently?” Tooru repeated, doubtful. 

Iwa-chan’s mood rose at his confusion - which was all good and nice but - huh?

“Because you are an A-scale.”

“Okay,” he drawled.

“And you unconsciously balanced me.”

“Eh-“ Tooru froze. Well - sure - he was used to balancing Tobio - warm and cool, emotions and logic - he did it all the time - as he did to Tooru, they were bondmates - and he was used to sentinels being calm, collected and well, be like Tobio - but did he unconsciously touch Iwa-chan’s emotions too? - the closest sentinel to him except Tobio, whose balance Tooru could correct with barely a thought after Tobio’s extremeness - “Ah - Ummm -“

“That’s what the expert said,” Iwa-chan shrugged with a grin. “that I was able to stay single longer because of my proximity to an A-scale like you.” He raised his fist, like in a game - “Thanks, man.”

Tooru laughed, fist-bumping his best friend. “No problem, man.” Then he wiggled his eyebrows. “So - when will we have a double date?”

Iwa-chan groaned with a flush. 

-

Oh my god, oh my god - “My heart will beat out of my chest!” Look at that crowd - cameras! There were cameras! - how large was this court - oh my god, oh my god - were the commentators talking about them? - no, no, why would they, right? - Right? - “Distract me! Tobio!“

His bondmate looked around for something distracting - how was he calm? - how was it possible? - did Tooru get nervous for both of them? - It was unfair! - Tobio! You had to get nervous too! - Tobiooo! - “This ceiling is high.”

Hah? 

“That was a bad attempt,” Mattsun laughed.

Tooru looked above - then narrowed his eyes, so bright - the ceiling actually was high. Enough to disorient him if he looked at the lights long enough. 

It would be a problem. 

“We need to do some light exercise to get used to this stadium,” he said, facing his teammates. They had a problem and as the captain, Tooru had to solve it. 

Also, Tobio was the best!

He looked around for an empty space to practice - looked around at the crowd and cameras and so many players from all over the country - they were here! He tightened his hold on Tobio’s hand and giggled.

His teammates grinned at him. They were at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium for National Volleyball High Schools Championships.

They came to this point! They were here! 

“Let's do our best!” He shouted.

“Yes!”

-

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god -

Tobio patted his head, fond, amused, and relaxed. Oh my god - how did they survive the first day - they did it - they survived - how? How? - They did it! - they won their first match - oh my god, oh my god - oh my god, oh my god, oh my god -

“Calm him down, Tobio-kun. He agitates the whole room,” Iwa-chan said. 

A few of the first-years groaned at the corner of the room, still greenish - it had been hours after the game - the game that they won - oh my god, how did it happen - they were at the nationals - playing with the best teams of the country - and winning - oh god! -

“Tomorrow, we’re going to play against Inarizaki,” Tobio said. 

“Reminding it doesn’t help!” They were a championship favorite! - oh god! - the runner-ups of the inter-high - 

“In an article, it wrote that Miya twins had better telepathy than A-scale bondmates.”

Tooru stilled and said a disgruntled “That so?” What an ignorant and arrogant claim. Twins playing together - one of them serving oh-so-well - Tooru wanted to see his face when he couldn’t receive Tooru’s serve - this thought amused Tobio too - he met that twin at the camp - “What are their scales?”

“B.”

Tooru hugged Tobio tighter and settled more comfortably next to him. As long as none of their opponents were A-scales like Ushiwaka and his red-head guide - the projection referee was also A-scale in today’s game - he kept on looking at Tooru - not Tobio, as if only the guides could project - projection referee was one of the job invitations he got -

“The setter twin called me a goody-two-shoes.”

“Ha?” 

Tobio was annoyed and did-you-even-see-my-plays and what-would-Tooru-think-would-he-laugh.

Yes, he would laugh - also at their faces when they saw Tobio’s plays - idiots, really? - that was an infamous Miya twin? - Tooru’s laughter rang in the team’s room.

“Some people are trying to sleep here!” Makki shouted. 

“Then why are you shouting at our ear?” Mattsun shouted back from his futon next to him. 

“Stop agitating them, captain!”

“I am not agitating anyone!”

“Then calm them down!”

“Tobio-kun, calm Shittykawa down!”

“He is calm.”

“I am calm!”

“Then why are you shouting?”

“Why are _you_ shouting?”

“We are trying to sleep!”

“Everybody should sleep!”

“Yes! We have an important game tomorrow!”

“Against Inarizaki!

“Oh my god!”

“Everybody, calm down! Shittykawa, calm everybody down!”

“I can’t!”

“Tobio-kun!”

Tobio chuckled. Everybody froze - oh my god, how cute was his chuckle! - why was everyone surprised like they never heard it before - didn’t they? - come on!

Still smiling, Tobio lay down on his futon and pulled Tooru. He fell on top of him with a grunt. Pouting but endeared, he let Tobio settle him properly: His head to his pillow, on his back, and the blanket to his chin.

Then Tooru undid all his work to wrap his arms around Tobio, putting his head to his chest. 

“To think that we had to force your futons together at the camp.”

“This is different!” Tooru shouted, barely heard over the laughter. He wriggled until he was more comfortable, wrapping one arm around Tobio’s torso and laying his ear on his chest - Tooru loved to sleep to his heartbeat - Tobio wrapped one arm around him, pulling him closer -

“Can we turn off the lights?” Tobio called. “We have an important game tomorrow.”

Oh my god - they did - Tooru pressed his nose to Tobio’s chest as if his scent would calm him down - maybe it did, it surely was a calming scent - so did Tobio’s playing with his hair - and his mental humming - and just his coolness - and proximity…

-

Tooru glanced at the crowd around Miya Atsumu, all the microphones shoved to his face to hear how he felt at his defeat - he was devastated, what did they expect - even now he wore a fake smile, sorry-captain-we-will-do-better-next-year, we-did-our-best, and have-to-work-more.

“Oikawa Tooru?”

He turned towards the voice; the woman gave him a professional smile, a voice recorder in her hand. 

“My bondmate is around here,” he said, waving his hand towards the shopping area - ‘buy me a setter shirt too,’ he called and received a mental nod -

“Kageyama Tobio is a rising star,” she said. “But I wanted to talk to you, Oikawa-senshu. If you have time?”

“Uhh - sure?” Oh - OH - Oikawa-senshu? He was considered - 

“Great.” Her smile turned more sincere. I-got-him-first, this-will-be-a-good-one and maybe-another-one-with-the-sentinel-too? Tooru blinked as she directed her voice recorder to herself and started: “Volleyball weekly, interview with Oikawa Tooru.” She directed the recorder to a wide-eyed Tooru. “Oikawa-senshu, how do you feel about your victory against Inarizaki? Your team is considered the dark horse of this championship…”

-

Sakusa? Wasn’t he one of the top three spikers of the country? Tobio had met him at the camp - and the libero - and the setter, he was Ushiwaka’s teammate at the youth national team - even got an award - what a team - the inter-high champions -

“What is the deal with the mask?”

“He thinks there are bacteria everywhere,” Tobio answered.

“No one expected him to be normal anyway.”

The team chuckled. It was their fourth day at the championship and at this point, their nerves were stretched too thin that they just…stopped working. They seemed to laugh and shrug at everything. And - it seemed to work? They were surviving this tournament. They weren’t even bad at it.

Still - did they have to play against all the championship favorites? Was it their karma for only managing to come here at their last chance, sixth try?

Tooru stared at their opponents, one his hand on his waist - nothing seemed off -

Iwa-chan poked his shoulder. “Posing for the magazines?”

“No!” Tooru yelped, slapping his hand away. His friend laughed. 

“They actually remembered you, Mr.Best-Setter-of-the-Prefecture-in-middle-school.”

Tooru smiled. Iwa-chan’s expression softened too. “Yeah, they did.”

“Does your foresighted sentinel have any predictions for this game?”

Tooru shook his head, glancing at Tobio. He was looking at the projection referee, his eyes flat and expression blank, just like all the cameras expected of him - showing off how sentinel he was while taking the focus off the increasing mental clarity and determination of his teammates. Tooru glanced to the opposite team - they didn’t suspect a thing, not like they were innocent in this - and the referee - who believed in himself and his high-scale too much - the idiot -

“He says to do our best,” he said, grinning. More than their best, even.

“Great advice.”

-

Well. Yeah. Okay. Yeah - they didn’t expect to be champions - not really -

Tooru bit his lip, clenched his eyes shut - it was fine - they did their best - this team was the inter-high champions, after all - and they made them work hard for victory - his team - his team was great and wonderful - Tooru loved them - he was so glad to be here with them - and experience this tournament with them - he couldn’t - not without them - and Tobio would be leading them to future inter-highs and nationals - Tooru was proud of them - proud of himself and Tobio and Iwa-chan and Mattsun and Makki and Mad dog-chan and Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yuda, Yahaba-kun and all - all of them -

“Open your eyes,” Tobio said. “It is time to shake hands.”

Tooru snapped his eyes open and walked to the victors, ahead of his team. His shoulders were straight, his head was high - he was this wonderful team’s captain and he was so proud of them.

Proud to be part of them. 

It was fine - Tooru never imagined anything more than coming to the nationals - after defeating Shiratorizawa - but this, this - this was - 

“Thank you for the game,” they chorused, both teams bowing.

And then Tooru turned on his heel and faced his team. One hand grabbing Tobio’s and the other in Iwa-chan’s -

“Not yet, captain. You’ll make all of us cry.”

“Let’s leave this court without tears.”

“And bawl at the dressing room!”


	7. We are Here! (Let’s Play Volleyball!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ready for the final chapter?
> 
> (Today's prompt was 'mutual pinning.')
> 
> Hope you like it!

After welcoming him home, his mother threw a meaningful look at the stack of letters on the living room coffee table. Tooru’s smile strained and his hold on his school bag tightened - it seemed like more letters came every day - as if they knew Tooru counted his days until his graduation - of course, his information was in the system; he was an education center graduate -

“I will check them at my bedroom,” he said, taking the stack without looking at them. Tobio, Tobio - how long did he have to wait - he had numbered days - it was after the nationals - he didn’t have much time left - 

“Did you decide yet?” His mother asked, her eyes on the stack in Tooru’s hand like a predator but sitting proper and demure on the couch with her hands on her lap. Her emotions were neither proper nor demure though - they never were - loud and demanding - as if she wanted Tooru to hear her - wanted her voice to echo in his head - 

“You know I want to play volleyball, mother.”

“Did you receive an invitation for it yet? I am just saying you should have a plan B,” she trailed off. 

Tooru swallowed, his hand tightening on the thick letters - he wanted to throw them away and run to his room with a tantrum - screaming his frustrations - but he was past that age - he needed these letters - come on Tobio - he didn’t have much time left - you have to be right - “I still have time. I will think about it, mother.”

She smiled; finally-on-the-right-direction, a-guide-in-sports? such-a-shame and what-does-his-sentinel-think does-he-like-him-like-this - Tooru took a step back; she knew he could sense these, right? - why? why was she - “That’s all I wanted,” she said.

Tooru nodded and flew to his room. He threw his bag towards the wall and the letters to the desk - Tobio liked him like this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! - he fell to the bed, clenching his eyes shut - how come his family of guides were the worst projectors in Tooru’s life - he was going to play volleyball! - even if he didn’t get an invitation! - and guides weren’t expected to be pro-athletes - or even successful at sports - or traditionalists even found it shameful - he wasn’t going to be an education center instructor or a kindergarten teacher or psych ward nurse or - or -

He reached for his stack of letters: Bond compatibility analyst, A+ sentinel ward guide, lie detector analyst - guide jobs were so lame, even for an A-scale - more variations of teacher positions, calming guides for sentinel workspaces - the worst job for a guide and A-scale was ridiculously overqualified for it - and then idol agencies - like what? Manipulating audience to make them love him more - Tooru could do it but was it even legal - invitations from different defense companies - urgh, emotional bodyguard for VIPs - and then railway - what - Japan railway warriors - what a stupid name, what do they want him to do, calm down the passengers? - then another with no logo or name - military or secret service or secret something - Tooru wasn’t interest- wait - wait, wait, wait - backtrack - backtrack! - the railway one - 

It was a volleyball team. 

His heart suddenly at his throat, Tooru opened the thick envelope with shaking hands - and yes - yes! - YES!

‘IT CAME!’

The pan fell from Tobio’s startled grip, its hot ingredients spilling to his kitchen floor.

‘What happened? Is something wrong?’

‘It came! An invitation to a volleyball club!’

‘Yes! Finally!’ Tobio punched the air and his mental dance was as awkward as his real one. ‘Finally, finally! Love you so much - Congratulations, Tooru! Which team is it?’

‘Japan Railway Warriors.’

‘Bad name but a good team,’ he said but Tooru was already running to the living room, where his parents were, waving his letter like a victory flag. It was - wasn’t it - Tooru was going to play volleyball!

“I’ve got an invitation to a volleyball club!”

His father nodded. “Good job, son.” It-was-what-he-wanted, how-much-does-it-earn - would-he-be-famous or-successful, his-sentinel-would -

His mother cheered but damn-now-he-would-never-give-up, maybe-after-he-sees-it-is-a-sentinel-job - no-job-for-a-guide, he-is-the-strongest-could-have-such-a-prestigious-job and is-he-a-good-enough-player - “Congratulations, son! I am proud of you!”

They didn’t know he could hear them, right? Right? Otherwise, they wouldn’t think like this -

“Thanks, mom! Dad!”

-I-should-have-checked-the-letters -

Tooru’s heart clenched but - no. Not today - not now - when his future was bright and he could play volleyball -

He took a step back, trying to keep his wide smile on - this house was always - always - too much - and glanced at the front door. “Tobio asked me for a congratulatory dinner.”

-his-mate-is-fine-at-least, good-catch, an-a-scale-sentinel-how-rare and-prestigious, would-he-play-volleyball-too - what-a-waste -

“See you tomorrow!”

Tooru closed the door behind him and leaned to it for a deep breath. It was fine - yep! Fine - he got his invitation -

He looked at the letter still clenched in his hand and grinned. 

‘Prepare dinner for two!’

After Tobio opened his fridge to check out his non-sentinel ingredients, Tooru took out his phone.

“Iwa-chan! You won’t believe what came today!”

-

Next week, another invitation came. And the week after, another. 

Tooru - he - had never thought this was possible. That teams - V.League, Division 1 teams - would want him against his superior rivals with their high senses, and calmness and focus - 

“Tooru, when will you believe in your worth? After joining the national team?”

He burst out laughing. How wonderful that would be - he would even get to be teammates with Tobio again -

“Tooru,” Tobio said, you-are-wonderful, so-precious and don’t-you-see-it-why-don’t-you-see-it. Tooru basked in it, putting his head to his shoulder with a “hm?”

“Which one will you choose?”

He laughed again because - three - he had three choices - three volleyball teams who want him - 

“Throw your logic at me.”

He knew Tobio had his small smile, even though he couldn’t see it. “I’ve prepared an alphabetical list…”

-

Tooru pushed Tobio to his chest, wanting them to become one, to merge and not be separated - no, no - he didn’t want to be apart - he didn’t want to leave - not from Tobio, not from him - away from him, why, why? - couldn’t he come with Tooru - he didn’t want to leave -

“Yes, you do,” Tobio murmured. “Your new life is there and you want to start it.”

“Of course I do!” Tooru pulled him closer. Tobio’s ribs creaked; his arms were like steel rods around Tooru. He didn’t pull Tooru in though - he never did - in case he hurt - “Why are you younger than me anyway? Two years are too long!”

“Why are you older than me? You should’ve just born an A-scale.”

Tooru giggled, pushing Tobio’s head to his neck and breathing his scent - he wouldn’t get to smell it as well - for how long - he wouldn’t get to touch Tobio, his body warm but presence cool - so soothing, calming - like a cool breeze after running for miles - or a glass of water in summer heat - a shade in noon sun or shelter in a sudden downpour - 

“What are those analogies? I am not wind or a glass of water.”

“No, no,” Tooru laughed. “You are Tobio, my bondmate, and,” - he swallowed, “-and I won’t get to see you for two years!” He wailed.

Tobio stared at him - he was growing taller with each day - Tooru wouldn’t get to see it too - 

“Of course you will see me,” he said, how-illogical-was-he, it-was-just-a-train-ride. “I promised I will be there for your first game.”

Tooru was suddenly filled with giddiness! His first game - as a pro-volleyball player! - oh god - he was doing it - finally, he was going to play volleyball - he did it - he was here, at this point - he reached here - volleyball was his future - so was Tobio -

Who had to stay behind. Tooru lowered his head again, hugging Tobio even tighter - his heart hurt - his eyes watered and throat closed - why, why - why did he had to stay behind - why did Tooru had to start his future before Tobio - he knew it was coming - of course, Tobio was in high school but - but -

“You will have two years to move ahead.” Would-this-cheer-him-up?

“You’ll catch up in no time!” 

He couldn't breathe, his emotions like a tsunami - too much, too fast - what would he do without Tobio - his bondmate, his sentinel, dear, dear Tobio - but he was moving forward, finally - playing volleyball - it was his dream -

Tobio leaned back. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” he choked. “I didn’t - I don’t - I am happy - really but - you are here - and I am not -“

“You knew this was going to happen. You are two years older than me.”

“I know!” Gosh, his too-sentinel sentinel! “Doesn’t make it easier!”

“It is not easy,” Tobio agreed. Then he stared. Was-this-the-right-time, would-it-make-leaving-more-difficult or-easier, I-want-to-do-it, and he-is-going-away - he leaned forward-

“Hm?” 

-and kissed him.

Tobio kissed him. 

Tobio kissed him!

Well - Tobio pressed his lips to Tooru’s and waited - Tooru froze, his heart skipped the entire beating business - Tobio continued waiting - and waiting - Tooru’s heart restarted again and his hands clenched his back - what was he waiting for -

Then, Tobio licked Tooru’s lips. He - he actually did! - and then - then - he - he did - he! - Tobi-! - To-! - … - …!

-

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh MY GOD!”

Tobio winced at Tooru’s scream. 

“Oh my god, OH MY GOD, oh my god! I can’t believe you did that! I can’t believe you kissed me! Oh my god - why did you do it! - you kissed me - like real kissed me! - I can’t believe - what, what, what -“

“Now we are boyfriends.”

Tooru froze - in the center of Kageyama household’s living room - like a sentinel statue - an A-scale sentinel - like his bondmate - who KISSED HIM! - and now - now - 

“Wha-eh-huh?” He shrieked. 

“We are bondmates and now also boyfriends.”

“Uhh -” Huh? Tobio was his boyfriend. Tobio was his bondmate already. His sentinel. His partner in life. His future - AND HIS BOYFRIEND! “Oh my god, why did you do it? We already planned a house together - and a future - and what - what -“

His bondma/boyfrie-Tobio - Tobio shrugged. “I wanted to do it. Wanted to kiss you for some time.” Tooru needed to reset his mind - since when - how did Tooru miss it - “and you aren’t sad anymore.”

He froze - again - yes, he was too occupied for the bittersweet feeling of farewell - BECAUSE TOBIO KISSED HIM! - oh my god, oh my god - his heart was going to beat out of his chest, his lips were still tingling - Tobio, great, dear, cherished Tobio was now his boyfriend -

He said he wanted to kiss Tooru for some time.

Like. He thought about it. And more? 

Did he think about more?

Tooru screamed - Tobio jerked back a step - the Tobio who kissed him - was now his boyfriend - and more? Was there more?

“What more?” Tobio snapped, his cheeks red. 

“I want more kisses!” Tooru ran to him; Tobio’s eyes widened. “I am not leaving with only one!”

-

Tokyo was too much. Too loud, too crowded, and too foreign.

Tooru felt like he jumped into the heart of a mall at the weekend, and enlarged it to a city. 

The largest city in the world. What was Tooru doing here? He swallowed and swallowed again -

‘You okay?’

He took a deep breath. ‘Yeah.’ It was fine - Tobio was always with him, with his soothing calmness, his straightforward bluntness - ‘Thanks.’

‘You met your new team?’

‘Going there now.’

Tobio nodded, ignoring his teacher. He was wistful - so was Tooru - but he was also excited - so much so that he was nauseous -

‘I won’t say good luck.’ Tooru huffed - luck was illogical - ‘You are the best, Tooru. Show them how great you are.’

Tooru took in a shaky breath and opened the door to his new home gym. 

-

“Hello! I am Oikawa Tooru, please take care of me!”

His new teammates chorused good wishes and then began to introduce themselves - he-is-the-guide, he-is-a-good-setter - Tooru had studied every one of them before - of course, he did - he-looks-normal, high-school-graduate?, how-good-is-he, I-want-to-play-already - he also memorized Tobio’s too-logical and equally-useful notes about them - curious-and-welcome-and-interesting-and- Tooru tried to take a deep breath -

The coach cleared his throat and his teammates froze for a second before taking a few steps back - not crowding around Tooru now with their new voices and strong emotions - it took guides some time to get used to their new surroundings - and new people - they taught this at education centers -

The captain nodded at Tooru’s surprised look. “We will get used to it. Please give us some time.”

“Ah - yeah. I - I’ll also get used to it.” Tooru smiled - they studied for him - for him! - “Thank you.”

“It is nothing. You are our new teammate.”

They grinned at him, curious, excited, and wanting to play, play - let’s play volleyball!

His new teammates. 

-

“This is unfair,” Tooru complained. “How do they expect alumni to follow their school teams if even the local stations don’t broadcast the games?”

“Most alumni have better things to do.” Iwa-chan sat next to him, putting a huge popcorn bowl between them. Tooru eyed it and then wriggled his eyebrows.

“Mr.Sport-school-student doesn’t bother to count his calories anymore.”

“I don’t see Mr.Pro-volleyball-player refusing it.”

Tooru grinned, stuffing a fistful of popcorn to his mouth. Iwa-chan chuckled, hitting the back of his head like the old times. 

Like the times they weren’t meeting in dorms the size of their bedrooms, borrowing game recordings from their underclassmen to follow their school team.

“Stop feeling all nostalgic,” he grumbled. 

Tooru gave him an impressed look. “That was good sensing. Found a bondmate yet?”

“You know I haven’t.” Iwa-chan played with the remote, turning the TV on. “And that wasn’t sensing; it was me knowing you.”

Tooru laughed. “Fair.” He crossed his arms behind his head and settled deeper into the couch. He was comfortable here, with Iwa-chan’s usual clutter around and squashed on a small couch together to watch from an equally small TV. This city was still too large and foreign - Tooru felt secure and not bombarded by unfamiliar emotions only in here and his dorm room - maybe, in a few months, he could add his home gym to the list too. Even the most basic things like grocery shopping or eating outside were chores.

He touched his chest - Tobio, Tobio - beloved, loved, cherished - familiar - the thoughts and emotions he knew better then his - and missed - missed-so-much - as if he left his heartbeat behind - 

He shook his head and put a smile on his lips. Then bumped Iwa-chan’s shoulder. “How is school?”

“Fine.” He grinned, “you are talking to the top student of the class. How is the team?”

“Good, good. Our plays are shaping out well.” Then he straightened in his seat, bright like a puppy. “Tobio will come to watch my first game. Wanna come too?”

“Tobio will come, huh?” His grin stretched wider. “Will he kiss you again?”

“No! Yes - Maybe! I don’t know! Stop it!” Blushing furiously, Tooru hit his best friend’s shoulder. “Wait until you have a bondmate too, I will make so much fun of your mutual pinning!”

“Why - I wouldn’t - pin -“ Iwa-chan gasped between his laughter. “Why would I - pin on my bondmate? We aren’t you and Tobio!”

“I’ll show you!” Tooru shrieked. “I’ve collected all your embarrassing memories from childhood! I have photo evidence!” Iwa-chan fell sideways on the couch, face red from laughing.

Tooru huffed - he wasn’t pining for Tobio! - he was his boyfriend already! - gosh! - and his bondmate, partner, the most precious and loved - and missed - so, so much -

He took the remote. “Let’s watch the game!”

“Can’t wait to see Tobio-kun!”

“Stop that!”

-

Tooru wasn’t the official setter of his team. He was a part-time-official, with the long-time setter of the team advising him along - he was going to retire the next year -

“Oikawa-kun,” he said with a concerned look. “Do you want to start in the second set?”

“No, no - I just -“ He looked at the stands again - why was it crowded, this was just the first game of the season - was he there yet - his first game with his team - his first game as a pro-player, in the league - how exciting! - kind of nauseating - was he there yet?

He swallowed and wiped his palms on his shorts. “Is this crowd normal?” 

“Yeah?” Their captain said. “Does it disturb you?”

“No, no, I am fine.” But it might disturb him - would he be able to come - would he be able to stay until the end of the game - pro-games were long - could he finish it early - it was his first game - as a pro-player - oh my god! - was it going to be fine - his first game - 

Then - he exhaled, his shoulders relaxing - this beloved, familiar calmness -

‘I am here.’

Tooru looked at the stands, at the crowd and found his bondmate waving to him with his usual expressionless face. Iwa-chan grinned next to him.

‘You are here,’ he sighed. He took a deep breath - his first in months. 

“Oh. I get the reason now.”

Tooru gave his teammates a sheepish smile. He was already feeling more grounded, confident, and Tobio-look-at-my-volleyball!

And his bright beacon of light answered: Gonna-see-Tooru, gonna-see-his-volleyball, I-missed-him, look-at-him, Tooru-let’s-play-volleyball!

-

Ushiwaka. Ushiwaka again. Why are you here! - would Tooru never be free of him - Not Ushiwaka of Shiratorizawa but Ushiwaka of Schweiden Adlers this time - the reigning champions - he wasn’t an obstacle on Tooru’s way anymore - except for the title of champions - and Tooru wanted it - his team wanted it - gosh he was so irritating - and was he - was he away from his guide? He didn’t have his annoying calmness - the rest was still irritating enough! - he nodded to Tooru - why didn’t he go abroad anyway?

-

“I still can’t believe you were in top ten at the inter-highs,” Tooru said.

“You watched the games at the stadium.”

“Yeah! So proud of you guys!”

Tobio gave a noncommittal hum and tightened his hug, pushing himself deeper into Tooru’s chest. The tree at his back creaked, its leaves rustled. His cheerful expression crumbling, Tooru put his head on Tobio’s, nosing his hair and wishing to just - stay here. Never move. Never leave. 

Never, ever leave. 

Here in his hometown, with Tobio in his arms, at a random park with their picnic baskets full of Kazuyo-san’s milk bread sandwiches.

Tooru wanted to stay here forever. His eyes watered and breath hitched - Tobio raised his head - with his beautiful eyes - and calmness - and that tiny warmness for Tooru in his eyes - and gratitude - and Tooru-don’t-cry, Tooru-don’t-be-sad, Tooru-I-missed-you - Tooru-Tooru-dear-Tooru-be-happy - you-are-away living-your-dreams you-have-to-be-happy -

‘I’m not alone in my dreams.’

Tobio lowered his head again, a tremble rippling through his body, his arms clenching around Tooru tighter. But then - then, he raised his head back, his eyes burning. Tooru sniffed and smiled - this was his sentinel -

‘I’ll be with you when I graduate. You won’t ever be alone,’ he said. ‘I promise.’

‘I know,’ Tooru murmured. Tobio was raising his head - he met him halfway -

They kissed.

-

“Did I congratulate Yahaba-kun yet? I should. He is a good captain.”

“Yeah,” Tobio said. Not-as-good-as-you, no-one-is, he-is-doing-his-best.

Unable to help himself, Tooru kissed Tobio’s temple. His bondmate handed him a sandwich and a drink, pecking on his cheek. Tooru smiled - sunshine, rainbow, and brilliance. He loved, loved and loved - yes, he had to leave - it was temporary - and at this moment, they were together - he basked in his bondmate’s presence - then he bit into the sandwich -

By the time he became aware of Tobio’s amusement, he had devoured three sandwiches. “When we move in together, you’re doing the cooking,” Tooru said, eying the rest at the basket. He took a sip of his drink - should he eat another - were there enough to take to Tokyo -

Tobio handed him a sandwich with his small smile - there were three more at the basket - did Tobio expect him to eat so much or planned for Tokyo too?

“It would be logical to control your calorie intake,” Tobio said, nodding. 

Tooru shrugged and stuffed the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth - they were small! Then he let himself fall to Tobio’s lap. His dear bondmate automatically started playing with his hair. Tooru relaxed further, feeling the wind rustling his clothes, surrounded by the soothing scent of his sentinel - so full and satisfied - Tobio was content and peaceful. He closed his eyes.

“How’s the team?” he murmured. “Anything I missed?”

Tobio’s hand halted. “Kunimi and Kindaichi apologized,” he said. 

“Huh? Did something happen?”

“For middle school.”

Tooru wrinkled his nose. “Late.”

Tobio resumed his playing with Tooru’s hair. He had long since forgiven them but it-was-still-nice wasn’t-expecting-it. “I wonder what happened to Hashikami,” he murmured.

Tooru froze - and then unfreeze himself because this was Tobio - but it was too late, wasn’t it - this was Tobio - he lost his touch with the distance - 

“Have you heard about him?”

“Yeah - umm - no.”

“Tooru.”

“I actually didn’t hear anything about him.” He sat up; Tobio’s hand fell back to his side. He narrowed his eyes.

“Too-“

“He came to apply for Aoba Johsai and I got angry! Please don’t ask for more. I didn’t see him again.”

His bondmate stared at him, into his eyes. Tooru waited, his heart beating fast - why, why did he keep it for so long - 

“Okay,” Tobio said. He pulled Tooru closer. “I trust you.”

He gave a relieved breath, suddenly feeling like a heavyweight lifted from his chest - he didn’t know he carried it - and how heavy it was - no more secrets from Tobio - even if he did it again - because he couldn’t promise he never would - he would - he knew he would - “Thank you.”

Guides-are-weird, still-are, “You know I trust you. I’ve always been.”

“But hearing it still makes me happy!”

“Even though you already know?”

“Yes! We went through this many time-“

“You are wonderful. I love you. I’ve missed you.”

Tooru gaped. “Not - not - not like that! Give me some warning!”

“Tooru, I am going to say that I love you?”

“That wouldn’t help at all!” Then he noticed Tobio’s amusement and he-is-so-cute-blushing, can-I-make-him-blush-more? “You - you - you -!”

Tobio laughed.

In that one moment - less than a heartbeat - Tooru gazed at his most precious person - his heart full, full and bursting -

Yeah, his sentinel’s laughter was as beautiful as he imagined.

-the next moment, he threw himself to Tobio, wanting to hear it from closer. 

-

‘I’ve got an invitation to the Youth National Volleyball team!’

With a yelp, Tooru threw the toss a head above the spiker’s raised hand. The ball landed on his other side and bounced in the surprised silence. 

“Oikawa?” 

He was gaping - opening an closing his mouth like a fish - why was he shocked - he was expecting it for years - he covered his mouth with his hands -

His captain ran towards him. “Oikawa, are you okay?”

“Oh my god!” Tooru screamed, throwing himself to his shocked teammate. “Tobio joined the Youth National team!”

‘Congratulations! - love you - love you - congratulations - you are great and wonderful - oh my god! - can’t wait to see you - can’t wait to play with you - Tobio graduate already! - the team says hi and congratulates you too - Tobiooooo!’

-

Tooru cried and cried - he couldn’t stop himself - his sobs shook his shoulders - the letter crumbled in his hand, he straightened it, shaking -

The door opened. “Shittykawa? What happened?”

“Iwa-chan!” He threw himself to his best friend’s arms with a wail. His panic spiked but Tooru couldn’t do anything but cry since he got the news -

“What happened? Did something happen to Tobio-kun? Come inside.”

“Sent your location,” he sniffed. “Tobio’s on the way.” His friend closed the door behind him. 

“Okay. Okay.” Iwa-chan dragged Tooru to his couch and sat next to him. “What happened?”

Silently, Tooru extended his letter to Iwa-chan - he covered his face when another wave of tears came - he couldn’t stop - couldn’t help himself - how - how did it happen - 

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Is it? IS IT? It can’t be, right?”

“What do you mean it can’t be? It obviously is!”

Tooru grabbed his best friend’s forearms and shook him. “But how is it possible Iwa-chan! How did it happen?”

His friend shook the letter - the precious letter - Tooru snatched it back - “It obviously did.” 

Tooru’s shoulders shook with another sob. Iwa-chan laughed.

“This isn’t funny!”

‘Your reaction actually is.’

“Not you too, Tobio!” he wailed. “Where are you?”

‘Please open the door.’

Tooru threw the door open and leaped to the waiting arms of his bondmate. You-idiot, you-precious-loved-idiot, why-are-you-crying?

And then both sentinels were: Guides-are-weird.

“I’m not weird!” Tooru snapped, pulling Tobio inside Iwa-chan’s dorm room. “I was caught off guard!”

“You got the letter at my lunch break, Tooru.”

“So what? It is a big shock! It isn’t every day I am accepted into the national team!”

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god - he said it - he said it aloud - does it make it real - how did it happen - was it real - Tooru’s eyes watered again, his breath hitched - it was, right? - he had dreamed of it since always - the ultimate volleyball stage - and Tooru was invited - how was it possible -

He shoved the letter to Tobio’s nose. “You read it too! I understood it correct, right?”

“Yes, you did,” Tobio said, calmly taking the letter with his free hand. The other was around Tooru’s waist, caressing the tiny bit of skin between his shirt and jeans with his thumb - making Tooru’s breath hitch - as if it wasn’t unsteady enough! - “Coach Hibarida visited our last camp and mentioned that he was interested in you.”

“What?” Tooru shouted. “And you didn’t say this to me!”

You-are-adorable-and-I-love-you-so-much, be-happy-don’t-cry, why-are-you-still-crying. “It was still uncertain. You’d be anxious while waiting and disappointed if it didn’t come.”

“Well - yeah.” Tooru looked at the letter in Tobio’s hand. He glanced at Iwa-chan, who was grinning at him, proud-proud-proud and then at Tobio, whose expression was so soft. “It is real?”

“It is,” his sentinels said to him. 

Tooru wailed. 

-

Coach Hibarida, at first glance, was the most competent but also the most demanding coach Tooru has ever met. At second glance, his smile was welcoming and guide-remember-be-considerate-he-is-important, so-much-potential, and can’t-wait-to-see-him-play.

Tooru smiled at him - reminded of Kazuyo-san, for some reason - how Tooru wished he could see him now - and then he noticed Ushiwaka over his shoulder and glared. 

The annoying sentinel was smug and told-you-so. Tooru would have stuck out his tongue at him if he weren’t in front of his new coach. 

Coach Hibarida laughed at them - what was his scale? - Tooru remembered something B? - was Tooru the only guide in the team - definitely the only A-scale - “You’ll be part of the team in no time, Oikawa-kun!”

His heart was beating so fast - he was here - he was here! - “I hope so, coach!”

“I know so.” He gestured to the red-wearing-bunch starting warm-ups at the corner of the court. “Let’s introduce you to the team. And,” he put his hand next to his mouth like he was giving a secret. “Project to your heart’s content. These sentinels need some emotions in their lives!”

Tooru laughed - yes, the lone guide but he was welcomed - he was here and welcomed - let them see guides could be athletes too - the difference a guide brought to a team - 

Ushiwaka walked next to him as they followed their captain.

“It took you long enough,” he said. 

Tooru swallowed his shout of whose fault was that-damn you-idiot-how thick a sentinel head do you have? - because sentinels. Yeah. He had one too. Though Tobio was more tame - was it Kazuyo-san’s guidance? - he remembered Ushiwaka’s red-head of a guide, and his manic laughter - all couples were different after all -

“Welcome me before complaining,” he said between gritted teeth. 

Ushiwaka turned towards him, his blank eyes matured but still as irritating as before - it took Tooru six years to beat him - the largest obstacle on his way - “Welcome to the national team,” he said. “You should have come here sooner. We’ve been waiting for you.”

We? Tooru looked at the warming-up bunch - who had by now raised their heads and were looking at him with curiosity and welcome - and blinked at the familiar faces. 

That was Fukurodani’s ace and captain - with a huge grin and - hey, hey, hey? - the libero of one of the Tokyo schools - Neko-ma? - the ace of Inarizaki - they nodded to each other - 

And Ushiwaka.

And Tooru.

He waved at them with a grin. They weren’t opponents anymore; all of them went beyond their high school ambitions and frustrations - and reached here.

This was the highest stage. 

Tooru was here!

-

On the last day of the camp, the youth national team visited them - bright-eyed high schoolers - full of awe - especially eying the five of them - only two years older and already at the ultimate stage.

After the coaches’ official speech, Tooru made a beeline towards Tobio. “How are you, setter of the Japan Youth National team?”

His bondmate wore his small smile. “Better with you here, setter of the Japan National team.”

Tooru laughed, his heart so full. They came to this point! At this stage - playing with the best - they were one of the best - they were here!

Coach Hibarida walked towards them. “Kageyama-kun will join us next year,” he said with a smile. He knew it! - of course, he did - gosh he was so proud of him - his great volleyball player of a bondmate - “We are expecting to see your interesting couple plays.”

Tooru blinked and glanced at Tobio. Couple plays?

‘Our interchanging setter and spiker plays from high school.’

Those were fond memories - Tooru loved those plays where the roles blurred and only Tobio and the ball left - raising each other to new heights -

‘Those are our unique plays.’ Tobio gave a mental smile. ‘No other couple does it like us.’

’Even Ushiwaka and his mate?’

‘Tendo-san isn’t a pro-player. There are no national-level A-scale couples; the only other one is B-scale and in the 2. Division. They can’t do couple plays.’

Tooru glanced to Coach Hibarida - was he waiting for them -

‘Because of their scale?’

‘Yes. Also because they didn’t play together all their lives.’ Tobio held his hand - ah, so - ‘Couple plays are unique to us. In your senior year, I couldn’t prepare a new toss for you but now we can have whole techniques and strategies only for us.’

‘That’s romantic.’

Huh-what-is-huh? ‘Is it?’

Tooru chuckled. For a moment he wondered if he was invited to the national team for his future plays with Tobio - but even he didn’t believe it himself - Tooru knew he was a good setter - 

‘You are a great setter. The best!’

Unable to help himself, Tooru smacked a kiss to his bondmate’s temple, in front of his coach. Said coach burst out laughing.

“I am expecting good things from you two!”

“Yes, coach!”

-

“So,” Iwa-chan drawled. “Who would have thought Kunimi would make a good captain?”

Tooru shrugged, his eyes only on Tobio, who was drinking from his bottle while listening to Coach Irihata. These were the last days he would wear the light blue uniform of Aoba Johsai. 

Well - except as an audience member: Tooru wore his blues with pride and waved his blue flag with enthusiasm. Tobio’s eyes slid to him for one moment and his lips quirked - of course, the commentator latched on it, the cameras already searching for Tooru - the setter of the national team - and - the national couple? Was that a new nickname?

Iwa-chan hollered in laughter next to him. “A fitting name for you volleyball idiots!”

Tooru’s lips quivered - they were the national couple, right? - they came to this point - oh god, look at them! - look where they were! - “You are a volleyball idiot too, Iwa-chan!”

“I am just a hardworking college student.”

“Studying sports, specializing in volleyball.” He poked his friend’s chest. “We are going ahead, Iwa-chan. Don’t be late.”

He grinned. “I won’t, don’t worry about it.”

“Good,” he nodded. Then all his attention snapped to the court at the whistle. Gosh, Tobio was going to serve - he looked so good -

-

“So,” Tooru drawled, lying on the bed, his head on his hands and swinging his legs. The Kageyama household was as silent as ever. Tobio was sitting on the ground, eight official-looking letters spread in front of him. “Today is the big day, huh?”

“I don’t think today is larger than other days.”

“Tobio!”

He quirked his lips. Tooru thought of kissing them - he thought of a house they lived together - soothing and colorful, unlike this house - sharing a bedroom and falling asleep listening to Tobio’s heartbeat - watching him in the morning, catching that tiny time period where he was disoriented and sleep-soft - preparing for their morning runs together and then running side by side - it didn’t matter if it would be a dorm room or a large house - only a few more months - how Tooru wanted it already - patience, patience -

“So,” he cleared his throat. Tobio was staring at him, his cheeks pink and eyes glowing. “Which one?”

Tobio was going to enter the V-league like a hurricane - all teams must be after him, who wouldn’t, an A-scale sentinel who played at national-level for three years - and international for one - 

“Do you want to be my teammate?”

Tooru shrugged. “Sure.” They were going to be together in the national team - the national couple - he giggled - 

Tobio nodded and put five of the letters aside. “We have three choices.”

“We?”

“These invitations are for us.”

Tooru did a double-take. And then another. “Huh?”

“As a couple. Three teams invited both of us together. Told you about couple plays.”

“Yeah, but -“ Tooru didn’t think it was a big deal. Sure, it was unique and all - but - enough to invite both of them?

“The teams also noticed the positive effect of a guide teammate. There are scarcely any guides in sports.”

“Well, yeah. I mean - yes, few guides - but - and emotional connections - I mean - of course -“

His bondmate reached over and caressed his forearm. “Tooru, we make a strong team.”

Sentinel and guide - offense and defense - morale and concentration and unstoppable plays and two setters/spikers together - they made a strong team -

“So, do you want to be teammates again?”

“Yes - I mean - what -“ he cleared his throat. “Of course I do! What sort of question is that? I’ve been waiting for two years for that! TOBIO WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?”

“Then, the logical choice is Schweiden Adlers.”

“Adlers,” Tooru said faintly. Ushiwaka, again - would he never be free of him - wasn’t he going to be the captain next year - but the champions - the reigning champions invited them - Tooru defeated him once - only once - and wanted to do it again - they were teammates already - he wasn’t even that bad -

“Would you prefer to play with Ushijima-san? Or the second choice is MSBY Black Jackal but I don’t like to be teammates with Miya-san, if it is possible.”

Yeah, he waved the issue aside, Tooru didn’t want it either. Why invite them when they had one national team setter anyway? However, he was still stuck on - “They want both of us.” 

“Yes.”

“Oh - okay.” Then - and then - it registered: He was going to be teammates with Tobio again! Like - like - real teammates - again - in both of his teams! - not in irregular camps for world championships but the league - going on for the whole year - Tobio would be next to him - teammates and partners and the spiker of his set and the setter of his spike - and he would be, soon - quite soon - and might stay - looked like he would stay - “Adlers it is!”

-

Ushiwaka smiled at them - their new captain. “Welcome,” he said. 

Tobio nodded at him, excited and respectful. Tooru huffed, “At least you learn.”

Tobio grabbed his hand, don’t-antagonize-our-new-captain, aren’t-you-excited, new-team-with-you-always-with-you, it’s-been-years! - lets-play-lets-play-lets-play-Tooru!

Ushiwaka glanced at their hands and he-missed-his-guide, Satori-is-abroad-far-away - “Do you still use that nickname?”

Sentinels. Two A-scale sentinels. Two A-scale sentinel teammates. Tooru must be out of his mind.

“Yes,” he said. Ushiwaka - Ushiwaka - Ushiwaka! - it irritated him! How cool was that! - Tobio was amused, wasn’t he a dear - Ushiwaka ached for his guide when he saw them together - would he always be like that - it shouldn’t be easy to annoy Ushiwaka - “Do you have a complaint?”

“Yes but I waited until I welcomed you.”

Tooru laughed. He intertwined his fingers with Tobio’s and when Ushiwaka glanced at them again - he-missed-missed, why-food-not-volleyball - Tooru latched to the emotion and soothed it - he knew how it felt - like breathing but still choking - so he softened and filed its sharp edges -

‘You are the best guide ever. Thank you for helping him.’

Ushiwaka released a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Tooru shrugged. “Promised your guide.”

Ushiwaka - his new captain - what was his life - nodded, filled with gratitude and glad-to-be-teammates-with-him.

Tooru smiled and followed as their captain lead them to their new teammates. Tobio was new-teammates-new-team-how-would-it-be, good-nothing-was-bad-with-Tooru-at-his-side, Tooru-was-here, they-were-together-again, playing-together, teammates-again, Tooru-let’s-play-volleyball!

Tooru looked at him - he was beautiful - he always was when it was volleyball - his bondmate, sentinel, teammate, boyfriend - his partner in life - beloved, loved and cherished - and so, so excited - so was Tooru because here they were - together, teammates again - pro-athletes, the realization of their dreams - the beginning of the rest of their lives - together -

“Let’s play volleyball!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> I hope this story was a satisfactory and fun journey for you - it definitely was for me. First of all, a huge thank you to all the readers: To all who left kudos, commented, subscribed or just read and continued on. Its thanks to you that I didn't walk this journey alone. 
> 
> If you want to know what I am up to or follow what I'm writing, you can check out my tumblr:  https://galliechan.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you everyone, again! Hope to see you at future stories!


End file.
